Parade of the Death Knight
by DragoonKnight Agnim
Summary: Harry Potter Dies before he manage to end his quest against the dark lord, because of that the afterlife isn't happy so they send him back Reptilia28's challenge seems interesting so I decide to make mine, hope you enjoy it, Hp/Hg, Some Weasely bashing
1. Chapter 1

This is my Attempt answer to Reptilia28's challenge; even if they are a lot of this time travel fics, I have read other and hope this one makes to their standard.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and its series; they belong to JK Rowling (even if the books 6 and 7 were the worst deception I had, needed to read Arthur Conan Dyle to recover)

"If you can live a hard life, it means you have to ability to smile"….. Master Makarov – Fairy Tail

******************************************************************* Chapter One: Death is not like they paint it **

Coldness, loneliness and despair were the emotions that flowed through the body and soul of certain teen. Harry James Potter lay on the floor as the feelings and bearings returned, to his body

"_I__ am sorry Harry."_ a feminine voice sounded in his head and hisgreen eyes immediately opened at the sound. He knew it from somewhere but couldn't place where.

Searching the area for her, maybe she will have an answer for him. Instead he discovers that he is alone. Looking around gives the impression that he is in what appears to be the entrance of a mixture of a Greek and Scandinavian temple, when he is about to stand up another memory hits him with brutal force.

_Her body was pale, blood dripped from her chest while her breath__ing was shallow, but still her eyes were concentrating on the person that was holding her tight to his chest._

"_I'__m sorry," She says, her voice cracking while he stares into her eyes. "I should have been stronger."_

"_No! You don't have anything to be sorry about Mione, please don't say anymore you're going to be alright." He responds, with a strained voice from the tears that flow from his eyes, tears for his friend._

_He wants to say more but the image of a red haired girl appears in his mind trying to distract him. He is soon able to push it aside as his resolve returns. However before he can continue she speaks, what will be her last request. _

"_Don't__ say anything. I know I will leave soon…please do me a favor?"_

"_Anything!" came his whispered reply._

"_I always longed__ for this, please kiss me?"_

_He tried to say something, anything. That she was the girlfriend of his best friend. That he had another in his life, but when he stared into her brown eyes, eyes filled with something he searched for all of his life. Pure love, his resolve cracked._

_H__e responded by leaning forward and placing his lips on hers. The first sensation was the taste of blood, then for a moment, revulsion, which vanished quickly replaced by the feeling of her soft and warm lips. _

_One p__art of him was afraid. Another was trying to make him back away, telling him that this was wrong but that feeling was wrong, artificial even. Another part of him enjoyed it and wanted it to last forever. Yet another was crying and suffering because he couldn't comprehend why he was both torn and happy._

_T__he last sensation actually scared him. It was the loss that came when the warmth of her lips started to fade. In that instant was when it finally hit him with full force. He stopped kissing her and swallowed while tears continue to stream from his eyes. She smiled and her soft hand caressed his cheek mouthing three words, words that illuminated his world before it came crashing down around him when her hand dropped and she lay there cold and lifeless with a ghost of a smile on her lips._

Tears flowed as he remembered that moment, he failed her and because of that she was dead, a chill formed in his chest along with the guilt, and doubt. He would have just sat and cried. When a sound nearby made him glance up.

"You again?" came a female voice from the bushes, full of annoyance. "How many times do you need to come here before you manage to get it right?"

He was on his feet searching for the source of the voice. What he found was a cat, sort of. It was a kind of black cat with little bat like wings on its back and a green ribbon around its neck. Used to strange things he didn't bat an eye but still asked the question that came to mind when he heard the voice

"Who are you? Where am I, and how are you able to talk?"

The cat assessed him for a moment, spotting the tracks of drying tears. She realized antagonizing him _again _wouldn't help.

"My name is Black Rose," _But you already knew that._ She thought to herself before calming down a bit, "You're in the DDO, the place between Earth and the Afterlife, home of the grim angels and where souls are judged to determine the next place they travel. As to why I talk well I am special." She said with a feline smirk, before moving closer to him.

"DDO? Afterlife? Grim Angels?" seven years of magical schooling didn't prepare him for any of this.

Seeing the confusion on his face Black Rose couldn't help but giggle a bit. _Well at least he isn't boastful like other souls or cursing the air like last time. That was enough for some trainee angels to learn new methods of cussing. _She thought. "DDO or Death Destination Office is like your veil, some people call it The River Styx and it is the place were the dead come and are judged by their grim angels, or as people call them death angels, before joining the Afterlife, now follow me we are going to be late."

It took almost a minute for all the information to sink and when it did, well it wasn't pretty.

"What, land of the dead? Am I dead? What happened to the war? Where is Hermione?" he asked before Rose's last statement became clear. "Did you say grim angels as in more than one?"

Sighing Black Rose simply stared at him making the boy stop talking. "We will answer that in a moment, now follow me we are now late." she said in a tone that McGonagall would have been proud of, and the implied 'Now!' before she moved in the direction of a Temple.

Following the cat closely, deciding he had already done stranger and more dangerous things like stumble upon giant spiders, undead, a basilisk and chase the eventual female teenager, so following a talking cat wasn't a reason to be worried, at least he didn't think so.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To see your grim Angel" Rose replied as they walked through the doors of the temple. _That is if he hasn't lost his job thanks to you_, she added silently.

Confused the young man looked around while following Rose, the interior of the building was a bit abstract, like a mixture of an ancient temple with statues, paintings, armors and high chandeliers and a office building with the doors, name plates and a strange center desk with a bubbly orange haired girl as the secretary.

"Rose back again? Don't you ever rest?" came from the girl behind the desk. When she looked up from Rose and noticed him she said in an amused tone "You again, you know Fia might get jealous that you get visit Ein more than she does during work?" and broke into a fit of giggles "Are you sure you don't swing for the other team?"

Before he could respond, a little angry about what she implied especially since she doesn't even know him, the cat beat him to it. "Lina this is not the time for that kind of joke, and yes we came to see Ein." Before adding with a mischievous smile "Besides you know that Fia will get very angry if she finds out about this."

Noticing the tone she suppressed another giggle before responding "Well come in before he is drowned in paperwork….again!" Lina said and a set of doors changed color and opened. Black Rose entered while the Harry silently followed, this time his silence wasn't because of anger at her comments but when the doors opened he remembered an important fact, he was dead, but at that moment he wanted to know how?

A dark haired person was seated at the desk in the center of the office; he appeared to be average height, and had a focused look in his eyes while working on the documents on the desk. He didn't seem remarkable, well except for the two dark feathered angel wings sprouting from his back.

He was so engrossed in the papers that he didn't detect the two enter his office. A minute later while the green eyed teen continued to stare at the wings while trying to remember something Rose stopped becoming amused and started getting annoyed.

"Ein, Ein!" sighing Black Rose jumped onto the desk and yelled. "EIN!" The shout was enough to break the concentration of both males and it worked so well that the angel jumped back toppling the chair and falling to the floor landing on his back

Harry was about to go help and check if he was ok, remembering the time Hermione did the same to him in the library, and told him it was a bit painful. When a groan from behind the desk indicated that at least he was conscious.

"You don't have to shout Rose, I was only working on some transfers from heaven to earth." the winged man said while standing up and rubbing the back of his head. "So what's new?" he asked giving the cat a pleasant smile

"Well you know soul 33354… he is back" she remarked casually. While the boy who didn't survive looked around his body for any number to identify him

"Mmm 33354…..isn't that?" raising his eyes in order to lock gazes with green eyes, suddenly recognition dawned on him while his blue eyes widened "Oh crap…" came like a soft murmur along with Ein running his hand down his face in frustration.

Making signals for the both of them to sit down while he picked up his chair, once he was in it a cup of tea appeared for the human, and angel and a saucer of cream in front of the cat.

"Ok so how did this happen…again?" Ein asked in a neutral tone.

Rose responded "I still haven't asked" before sighing "But from his physical appearance I can tell some time later, around six months later." She continued before sipping some of the cream.

"_Wait six month since last time, what are you talking about?"_ was the thought of the green eyed teen

The grim angel turned his head to the teen in front of him before sighing "Harry, do you hate me, do you really want me fired?" this was not an attempt to guilt him, the question sounded sincere.

"I don't think so, I don't even know you well except that your name, is Ein I believe, and you are supposed to be a death angel, my death angel." Harry responded trying to processes everything that was happening.

"Right then…" Ein paused a bit to take a deep breath before. "Then could you please tell me WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DYING BEFORE YOUR TIME?" this time he was actually screaming in his face, the calm an aloof look he had earlier was replaced by a glare. "You know the mess we have too clean up every time you fail in life, not only my job as a grim angel is in danger, but also your failure means the death of so many other people before their time!" he finished in a cold tone.

Rose was looking a bit startled, normally Ein was calm, and if Fia was in the equation a bit goofy, so it was rare for him to lose his temper.

Harry on the other hand wasn't one to leave this, in the past he would only nod and accept the responsibility but right now he was annoyed. He was dead and most importantly he was too much in the dark for his liking.

"Look I have no idea but I have been hearing that I died and have come here many times. The problem is I don't even remember so could you please stop telling me it's my fault and explain me what the hell is going on?" he asked the normal friendly tone that was always present on his voice was now missing.

The grim Angel blinked at the controlled and frosty tone, before pondering a bit. "You don't remember…. Oh, right they always erase the memory of the people that enter here to prevent massive religious outbreak and similar" this time his tone was sheepish while he scratched the back of his head " Sorry I forgot about that, well let me explain a bit then."

"Good" was the simple response, A_t last some answers._ "Could you please explain to me what you meant about me dying before my time?"

Ein saw his face and decided to tell him, even if he won't remember it at all in a little while. "Look do you know what destiny is?" seeing the boy nod he continued "Well let me tell you that what you know about it is pure bullshit, Fate doesn't control everything, many can fight their destinies and choose their lives, but some times there are some conquest or events one must do in order to live a plentiful life, do you follow me?"

This time Harry hesitated a bit, ok so there was no destiny but there is, that is a bit confusing.

Seeing the confused look on his face Ein decide to explain a little more. "Yes is a bit confusing, but what I'm telling you is that everyone has the ability to choose how they live, but sometimes there are things that only they can do?" sipping a bit of tea he let the information sink in. "Or in your case, you are supposed to be raised by your godfather, allied to other families I don't even remember the names of, kill the self-proclaimed Dark Lord, find your soul mate and live until your two-hundred and fifteenth birthday, along with you wife and your children and grandchildren and so on."

"Soul mate?" this time Harry's tone was a bit skeptical, he may live on a magical world but that doesn't mean he knows about them

"Soul mates are what you would call a marriage made in heaven, is the other part of your soul, with her (or sometimes him) you fill complete, you feel each other's pain, know what the other wants or thinks with only a glance. Many don't fall in love directly but if it happens it is a bond almost unbreakable." this came from the Cat that had been silent, it was said in a wistful tone.

"Oh, so you mean Ginny?" this time the teen responded in a happy tone, but something inside him was a bit hollow.

"No she isn't the one I was talking about." responded Ein while checking his files looking for the name of the girl "I think it was some Granger girl, I don't know."

"_Granger girl, wait does he mean"_ he though before asking "Wait are you telling me my soul mate is Hermione, but she was with Ron, and what about Ginny?"

Ein Sighed, he forgot about that, pressing a button to call some one while he tried to explain, every time he died after his fourth year he had to do this. "Look, tell me what you feel for this Ginny?" before Harry could respond "Doesn't it feel a bit hollow like something is missing?" seeing the wide eyes gave him his answer.

Before Rose or Harry actually spoke the doors opened and a cloaked figure passed though them, the figure was tall male, the cloak covering his body and a hood covering his face, the only thing visible were his eyes in a cold green/aquamarine color, his hands carrying a vial with a smoking substance and the last thing a lone Silver feathered wing on his left side.

"Harry meet Jimmy" the teen shyly waved but when he meet his could eyes he pulled back a bit, Jimmy only grunted before putting the vial in front of him.

"Drink it." a harsh tone came from Jimmy.

Harry actually hesitated, looking at the vial in front of him it made him a bit nervous so he raised his eyes and received a nod from Ein and Rose "_Well I am already dead, so dying isn't a possibility."_ He thought with a shrug and grabbed the vial. "Well Bottoms up." He said and drank the contents of the vial.

What happened next was something he wasn't expecting, normally when downing a potion the bad taste along with the mixture of liquid magic flows through the body, this time was different, first a warm sensation flooded his veins before the temperature increased almost as if instead of blood it was hot water inside his body. Similar to drinking a pepper-up potion, he feels a lump in his throat, opening his mouth releasing a steam of three colors, one was grey another was green and the last one was pink.

Falling back in his chair more tired than before and with a heavy breath he tries to ask what happened "What was that?" the tiredness obvious on his voice.

"That was a Soul Purifier Compound, or SPC for short, or as it is vulgarly known as Soul Bleach, it is used when potions or spells are still on the soul after death so that it is easier for the person to know what their mistakes and what had been potion induced mistakes." replied Ein with a frown at the quantities of the pink steam.

"In your case there where three colors, each for a different potion, the Grey was an Obedience Potion fortunately it was only a bit so you would only follow suggestions from the one that it was keyed to."

Rose picked up the explanation quickly. "The green one is a brain confounder potion, it would slow your thinking and reduce your concentration; it is like having been hit with a Confundus charm but it isn't strong enough so that you wouldn't think normally in stressful situation but calm thinking would be very hard." this time she hesitated on the next words.

She hadn't had to worry for that since Jimmy decided to be blunt. "The Pink one was a Love potion, something stronger and more specific than Amoretia, the quantity of it would indicate that you had been dosed for almost two years. That and it was strong enough to ignore the most powerful of the feelings." the disgust in his voice was evident. "Your true love can die in front of you but with that dosage you wouldn't have cared, That is why the feelings coming from it can become hollow, here it is classified as one of the worst soul poisons." he practically spit the last part with enough venom to kill a small country.

Before he had time to respond, Ein took the word "Those potions were given to you in order to control you, one alone can make a mess, but combined well you see the results, the worst of all of them had been given to you from people you trusted, if you don't believe me then think about how you feel. Review your life and tell me who did you really love?"

Harry frowned a bit, not wanting to believe them, but thinking back he noticed some things. First it was easier to think, as he started to blink he discovered that the foggiest parts of his mind began to clear including some of his past decisions that had brought trouble and would have been safer if he thought about them a bit more. He started questioning why he followed Dumbledore in some instances, why did he forgave Ron so easily or why he didn't follow the advice of some friends, but that was in order to prevent himself from looking into his feelings. He was afraid of the truth.

A minute later he gathered his courage and explored his feelings, a hollow sensation appeared whenever his love for Ginny came up. It was even substituted with some annoyance but the friendship of others actually changed, and this new feeling was strange since he hadn't felt it before.

The three present waited expectantly for his conclusions, two had feared that this time it would be too much, but the Jimmy smirked knowing what would happen. Another minute passed and the others in the office managed to see Harry's face contort into disbelief, hurt, happiness, confusion and annoyance, finally to settle in a tired sigh before rubbing his head, trying to clear the migraine that appeared.

"Ok, that hurt, but I am still confused, I am dead, **SO** what happens next?" he asked.

A small smile appeared on Ein's lips, the look on Harry's face told him this was a time for no nonsense "Ok, first of all let me tell you, many of the failures of your life weren't your fault, but of those in charge and manipulating you, even though you killed yourself twelve times." this time he let it sink in.

"Wait!" paling a bit the teen actually trembled "What do you mean twelve times, how did that happen?" he knew he had made many bad decisions but to actually die a dozen of times really showed him how much he had fucked up.

The Grim Angel replied nonchalantly while reading his folder "Yup after your supposed cousin's birthday when you received your letter, well you managed to get it into the cupboard." at this he remembered that event, his uncle had beaten him and then retrieved the letter before destroying it, but he still couldn't think why Ein said supposed cousin. "Well your supposed uncle didn't grab the letter but instead gave you a hard jerk enough to brake your neck." this time he finished coldly remembering the frightened ten year old kid that entered after that and how hard it was for him to send the kid back and not to send him to heaven with his parents and unborn brother.

This time Harry was trembling "S_o the bastard actually killed me, should have let the death eaters take him, wait another supposed?" _this time he gathered his wits before the angel continued, "Excuse me, what did you mean by supposed cousin and uncle, aren't they my relatives?"

"Well they aren't your real relatives, your supposed aunt isn't your mother's sister, she was kind of adopted when the real Petunia died at birth. So there was no relation from blood between you, and that was a secret your grandmother took to the grave."

"Why? I mean if my real aunt died why?" the disbelief clear in his tone.

"Well," Ein's voice was soft. "I can only tell you some things but it would be best if you explored your mother's family including your grandfather's parents, but to put it simply your grandmother adopted Petunia in order to prevent your grandfather having a breakdown from losing more family." the sadness was obvious, even the cold one-winged grim angel seemed sad about it .

"How can I learn about that, and what about my Other deaths?" he asks in a subdued tone, while trying to discover more of his demises, but still having a question in mind that he would ask later.

"Well…." Started Ein "you could ask the goblins for your mother's personal vault, she had one for herself but couldn't check it because it brought back painful memories. It was set up by your grandfather when they entered the magical world on her eleventh birthday and yes the marauders had one too." He added seeing the question form. "The grief of losing her parents and being in a time of war prevented you or them from searching for it." He finished while looking over his archive, passing the pages at top speed before pausing on certain section.

"A here it is, your second death was three month later in a girls bathroom, with your chest and body crushed by a club of a troll." he raised his hand to stop the teen before he spoke. "The red head actually screamed and escaped annoying the creature so it decided to crush Hermione first and then you, but this time instead of jumping on his back you jumped into his path pushing her out of the way as the club descended." remembering now how he had to return the kid to make sure she was saved, of course the fact that the first words Harry had said to him were: It was worth it, as long as she is safe.

"Lets see, ah yes second year the bastard red headed pushed you directly into the Acromantulas before you told him about the charm and then ran away." he became a bit green remembering that, "Third year dementors didn't kill you but the fall from when you clashed with them did, fourth year was a mess, tried out flying the Chinese fireball and became eaten, drowned when you tried to save Fleur, again drowned when tried to save Hermione and Krum attacked you binding and wounded you." the disbelief on his face showed really nice, how did one person could go back and die again fifteen minutes later .

"The one in the cemetery you jumped in front of Cedric before the AK hit its target, you survived that but then you were hit by a severing charm to the neck effectively killing you. Then on summer break you didn't think to use the lumos spell and got the soul sucked out of you before finding your wand, the tenth was in the department of mysteries, your soul mate wasn't stricken but instead captured and when you tried to save her the red headed imbecile shoved you again so the two of you ended in the Veil with Neville before the Order of the Royal Turkey reached you." Oh yeah he remembered that one very well that was the first time he saw the betrayal of Ronald and ended up shouting curses in English, Latin, Parseltonge, Mermish and Roanoric the trainees of that day learned new words and that was when Jimmy started joining them in the debriefing because of the potions. "Then the mess of the Inferi, you got too slow when the old man told you to wait a moment and the potions made you wait even longer slowing you down enough to be caught and no it wasn't his intention to do that." At this Rose bit a wince remembering the cleaning duty of all Grim Angels when dealing with hundred Inferi, it seemed that when an undead kills a magical being with enough power like this boy they come with him to the after life.

"The last one was six month ago, more or less, the plan with the polyjuice was good, but in the end nobody knew who to save and the death eater didn't know who to kill so a well placed blasting curse brought down the house in a spectacular explosion." oh yeah that day was a mess how many grim angels had to work extra hours sorting the different souls. "And this is well the thirteenth time so we'll need a bit on help on this one."

"Wait, what do you mean help, and it seems that you left some holes in the explanation?" Harry asked quickly, years of being left in the dark causing him to question everything now, even more so with the potion out of his system.

"In reverse order, those are for a later time, and yes we need help, you're magical and you may know that thirteen is more than an odd number but it is also a Chaos number. Along with the fact that you partially completed your soul bond may give us a little leeway," Ein said before adding in a muttered tone "that or I ended up sacked."

Without another word the grim Angel got to his feet and motioned them to a door that wasn't there a minute ago. "The other Door goes to the lobby, this one will let us go to the SDD or Soul Disciplinary Department, but then again you know it as HELL" he stated at the confused look on Harry's face before leading the way through the door.

"Well" this time Harry turned to the cat "are you coming or not?" and received the answer as the cat followed Ein through the door.

Standing up he also followed, even if each time he had more questions that didn't have any answers. His gaze then turned to one winged hooded angel, who he believed was smirking at him from under the hood.

"This is going to get interesting." said the angel known as Jimmy before putting a hand on the Boy-who-finally-died and lead him through the door the door.

The path to hell wasn't paved with good intentions, Harry could claim those stones in the corridor and the hall they just passed through were a mixture of coal on the walls and floor, quartz forming a pathway on the floor, and bloodstone on the ceiling that is reflected by the quartz giving the corridor an interesting look.

"It there, an attack now dood?" the sound of struggle came from a door to the left. Checking the others and noticing that Ein seemed lost and was struggling with a map on the wall that had a big red point saying –Thou art here-. Harry decided to investigate the room the noise was coming from.

Opening the door he was trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever was on the other side, before he stopped in thought. Was he really that curious? Why wasn't the other checking this out or why hadn't the impulse been there before? The answer slammed into him, his childhood with the Dursleys and their don't ask questions or else along with the potion stopped him from having bouts of curiosity, unless it was an extremely stressful situation,

Remembering the potion he grabbed the door and swung it open, gazed inside and got the shock of his afterlife… "Penguins?"

Yes the struggle came from chubby penguins in different colors from red to blue with front bags fighting a white rabbit?

"We cannot let him escape dood." shouted a green penguin while it dashed at the rabbit with two daggers, only to be tossed aside.

"Dood he is winning, we need to return it to Caerbanong before the hi ops discover it!" this time it was a black one with a pair of glasses, before said bunny hoped in his direction with a vicious look on its face.

Before the rabbit attacked it was knocked back by a sword wilding red penguin, this one had blue eyes and silver… hair? In a cropped style "Not a step closer….dood." the last added with uncertainty as if it wasn't on its nature.

Before Harry's brain rebooted at the strange sight a blue penguin with a red scarf jumped with a sack and captured the white menace, only to struggle with it before another one, this one having a red and white cap, came closer and started pulling a lot of spheres from his front pack, a canon ball, a black bomb, a basketball, a red and white ball, only to settle on a silver ball with a cross imbedded on it, before throwing it inside the sack with the hare and at last the struggles finished, with a collective sigh signifying the end of the battle.

"Oi Harry, are you ready?" Ein called him, before noticing that the boy was pointing inside the room.

"What are those" Harry asked warily while eyeing the red one with the sword.

Instead of Ein it was Black Rose who answered, "Those are repenting souls, but we call them prinnies, come on we found the place." She said before turning around and walking down the hall followed by the three men.

Right now the four of them were in front of a white oak door with a metal plate the said "REPENT", the sound of a curios tune came from inside but neither had knocked or tried to open the door, seeing this as a chance for some sort of answer, before returning to the important subject Harry asked the question that had been bothering him.

"What were those penguins back there? And what did you mean when you called them repenting souls or pinies?"

"Actually they are called prinnies, and are the souls of people that because of their actions can't go neither to heaven or hell" answered Ein with a sigh.

"Wha…?"

"It is because in their life they committed crimes but repented before death like **Grindelwald**. They are some sort of antiheroes or good people that went too far with their dealing and forgot the important things, and lastly those that committed the greatest sin with good intentions, in other words they weren't evil enough to be sent to purgatory but their good couldn't out weight the bad, so they are give a chance to redeem themselves and after working hard in here, depending on their actions they can reincarnate if they earn it, go the heaven if their intentions are good or if they really meant good but had no other choice and to hell if they don't put enough effort into redeeming themselves completely." _that is without mentioning that your parents served 6 months as them, The Old Man has a special one reserved and if you weren't so needed you would have been one after the lake fiasco. _Were the thoughts of the Grim angel before Knocking the door

**AUTHOR NOTES: **Ok this is the end of chapter 1, lets hope you like it, I know I tend to babble a bit, but believe me some of the information I introduced here will be of importance later.

-For the Prinnies, well since is a department of the after life I figured what happen for those that stay in the middle while I was playing "Can I really be the Hero", they will be part of the Story, more as a comic relief… A cookie for the one that can guess who the prinnies were in past life

-I will take a Page from the Paladeus and his fic, introducing a bit of crossover, but I will introduce abilities from the Series Fairy Tail, like the Ability magic, Dragon Slayers and something else

-This will be rated M for future dialogs, lemons or more as the story progresses

-thx to Narugirl2003 and Celex Draconia for beta of this chapter

NEXT CHAPTER: Contracts and Songs

"_Mister Potter you are in serious trouble__."_

"_British Wizards, a bit more ignorant __of the times and I think you are still in the stone age."_

"_What happened to my power?"_

"_Well you see, sending you back had a bit of__ complication."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and its series; they belong to JK Rowling

Also I am sorry for this chapter being a bit late, but had the problem many writers have besides studies, and is known as the writers block I had the when and who but not the how, in other words had how the chapter started and finished but missed the context, I will try to write faster, that and for a moment I lost track of what I am writing, one heads up first, I suck at writing romance, so don't expect much fluff, since I am more suited for comedy, mystery and action, so wait for them in tons, then if you find a plot hole don't worry I will close them later or are important for the story, if not tell me maybe I overlooked by accident.

************************************************************** Chapter ****Two: Contracts and Songs **

Ledah was having a good day, first he managed to wake up before his alarm, then in the cafeteria in Asgard he managed to grab the last muffin (even if it took beating the other angel with one of his wings). One of the people he watches over died and decided to become a prinnie, to wait until his other friends could join him here (seems one of them owes him money), and Hero Yui was very good helping with the paper work. He managed to hold a pleasant conversation with Selene and he received and extra copy of a Jinkouu contract meaning something interesting was going to happen.

You see Ledah was a simple grim angel, he is one of the angles selected to deal with karma on a daily basis. So when anything good happens one has to wait for the bad to balance it out. However because he was more pragmatic and collected, he was able to take it in stride, causing it to be more amusing than annoying and he really enjoyed his job, because it made life in hell very interesting, even if his cold demeanor didn't show it. Only three of the other angels knew he enjoyed his job, and Ein was one of them.

So it was no surprise when said angel knocked the doors, accompanied by Rose, Jameson and a teenager, while he was listening to the song "One Winged Angel" (one of the guilty pleasures of being the Death Angel of people in different times and dimensions is the capacity to import many things from their dimensions and times) and barely managed to cover a chuckle when the Jameson became wide eyed at recognizing the song. Yeah something good was about to happen, and the best part was that he was going to have a front row seat. Yeah, life is good.

Confusion started to fill Harry's mind as they entered, the song continued to play in the background and it was difficult to miss the twitch in Jimmiy's eyes. Harry took in the appearance of the Angel in front of him. Blond hair and teal eyes hidden behind a pair of rectangular spectacles, a stoic expression adorning his face but the faintest trace of a smirk forming at the moment they entered. Large gray wings, a white and black medieval shirt was the extent of his visible clothing and in front of him a manila folder that he was looking through.

_Noli manere, manere in memoriam_

_Noli manere, manere in memoriam_

_Sephiroth, Sephiroth_

_Saevam iram, iram et dolorem_

_Saevam iram, iram et dolorem_

_Sephiroth, Sephiroth_

When the song stopped he talked "Ein, Rose good to see you." He said in a dry tone.

"Hehe. Hi Ledah, good to see you doing well, and that you found a new helper." Ein said causing Ledah to turn and look to the side.

Harry did the same, only to spot a green prinny pointing a muggle gun at them. "_How in the world did I miss that?" _Harry thought to himself before returning his gaze to the Blonde Grim Angel

"Yeah he is new, but effective." Ledah responded in a tone that betrayed no emotion. "You can rest now mister Yui, they are comrades." at this the green penguin stored the gun in its pouch, but didn't remove his eyes from them. Harry was becoming a bit unnerved by the sharp glace of those big eyes causing him to start sweating.

"So well what brings a heaven grim angel to hell my old friend?" Ledah asked this time his tone was friendly, while three chairs and a small pillow appeared in front of the desk, with a wave of his hand the blond angel signaled them to take a seat.

Ein waited until they were all seated to respond to his friends question. "Well there are a few things; the first is about the file on soul 33354." He said and seeing the careful nod, while the soul in question looked again for any indication of where that number could be. "Well this is his thirteen death." He continued finally causing a reaction from Ledah in the form of widening eyes.

"How, I mean normally the high ups would have solved that, or many more souls may have ended up at our door?" Ledah asked with the raised eyebrow.

"He is one of the main souls, because of that we can´t meddle even if someone really fucked up." this time Ein's voice was a bit cold, but at the same time wary.

"So you came here in hopes of returning him in a prinnie body, sending him to hell to toughen him up or something else?" Ledah asked, causing Harry to blanch at the casual tone in which he suggested him being send to hell.

"Actually it is more of the last, since he died thirteen times, a chaotic number we could I don't know send him back with help or maybe send him back a bit further into the past to prevent the blunders." Ein suggested before pausing in thought. "Then again the suggestion to send him someplace else to train him a bit isn't a bad idea either."

This time Harry had a betrayed look, he knows that he doesn't have the ability to finish off Riddle, and still not all of the blunders were entirely his fault.

"Maybe we could do something." Ledah suggested waving a piece of paper that made Ein's and Rose's eyes widen, and a smile appear on their faces. "But he will need to do some extra work to recover the balance it is going to upset…."

Upset was the perfect word to describe Harry Potter, but then again that was quite understandable if you knew the circumstances. First he died and multiple times at that, second his whole world was thrown into a grinder, sliced and minced to finally be cooked and the results tossed in the garbage if you include the love potions. He managed to actually piss off his grim angel (Ledah was actually amused when Rose told him, apparently he was the only one to ever manage it) and now to fix the blunder he needs to work with the grim Angles and all of the happened in the last hour.

_If given a second, anyone can give up and run _

_So just keep on walking _

_There's something only you can do _

_So that this blue planet doesn't lose its light _

The concerned teenager passed through the halls of hell trying to process this information he had just received from the blond Repenter; his best friend betrayed him, his girlfriend drugged him and Hermione with love potions, he was being doped and played since day one, his other best friend was actually his soulmate but then again without knowing what love really is and what he knows being false thanks to the drugs didn't help him any.

_Seize the dreams you had! _

_Protect your beloved friends! _

_You can become stronger _

_Unknown power dwells in your heart, when its fire is lit _

_Any wish, Will surely be granted..._

_Show me your brave heart _

Not noticing where he was walking or that someone was singing, deep in his thoughts about the last thing the blond angel told him. That they could rewrite many things by sending him to the past if he accepted (and signed the contract with blood while Ein did it with his wings but he didn't understand why he did that) but he would have to complete certain specifications, delivering Vulturefart´s soul was a given, managing to help the British wizarding world advance from the fourteenth century would be difficult. Getting with Hermione, that one made him a bit nervous, he needed more information about real couples and love, not friendship or sibling love but actual romantic love. The first ones he could handle, the last was the one that scared him.

_Not every day is sunny, so sometimes _

_Even though a cold rain is falling, just open your umbrella _

___There's no map of how to live, that's why we're free _

_You can go anywhere _

Stopping by the corner he reviewed his last orders; keep the existence of this place and the other blunders a secret unless the higher-ups gave the word, train during the time it will take to file the paperwork to send him back in time so that it won't be another mess. Succeed in the previous missions without upsetting much the time line and of course killing very specific targets, now that is what had him deep in thought, he was only a mage not a killer, he knew that would take him to hell not to mention he couldn't commit cold blooded murder. Besides with the betrayals how could he know who to trust to not stab him in the back.

_Run faster than the wind! _

_Aim farther than the skies! _

_You can meet a new you _

_Unknown courage sleeps in your heart, and when you realize _

_The downpour in your heart _

_Will surely stop...show me your brave heart_

With a sigh he rounds the corner, this time he heard the voice, but what he saw made him blink and forget what he was thinking and stare gaping. The singer was a man, from what he could tell maybe twenty-three years old, tall, short black hair that looked messier that his own, it also had spiked parts, dressed in what looked like the bottom half part of a blue robe showing a mixture of a black shirt with body armor with silver lines and extra sleeves the same color as the bottom cloth, black pants with belts on the legs, and boots. He also wore what looked like a scaled silver cloth tied to his right arm, however there were two things really remarkable about him, one was his face. It reminded Harry of a river stone in the forest of Dean, hard yet not rough with what looked like segmented parts in his brow resembling scales, his eyes were closed while two dark strings rolled from his ears as he was humming the song, and the last one was a large spear like weapon, but instead of a triangular tip, it had a large blade with runes inscribed all over and because of its curved form it resembled a giant can opener.

_Seize the bright tomorrow! _

_Protect the ones you love! _

_You can become stronger _

_Break that weak self! _

_Destroy the walls blocking you! _

_The warm beat of your heart will be your weapon _

_Believe in your heart__._

Apparently he was the one singing in the middle of the corridor in front of a door, seated in a very ugly, pink with red stripes and purple circles couch and had what looked like brown fur. It wasn't until Harry moved closer and saw it move a bit before the man on top clenched his fist, and without opening his eyes brought it down violently on the side making a thumping sound. In that instant Harry got a good look at the "couch" and yelped in surprise when he discovered that it wasn't really furniture. The man was seated on a big Minotaur, and from the looks of it a fairly roughed up one at that.

_Show__ me your brave heart_

As the song ended the person opened his eyes and Harry noted that his eyes were a mixture of brown and green. When the man looked he caught Harry staring. The man looked at him with mild curiosity, then raised his left hand and pulled one if the cords, taking the headphones from his ears.

"Hello, you seem troubled, but then again this is hell, so 33354 how can I help you?" asked the man in a neutral tone.

Harry's eyes widened for two reasons. One because his wanderings had brought him to a stranger that was able to read his expressions and two because he didn't know where that damn number was. "Where is that bloody number?" he murmured, while searching his person yet again.

He stopped searching when he heard a chuckle. Turning to the man he notices him pointing up, so he follows the finger and finds a small golden Halo on the top of his own head, where indeed the number was written. "How in Merlin's name did I miss that?"

"Don't worry every dead person has one 33354, but not many pay attention to it since….well they are more preoccupied with being dead." spoke the man, in a tone of mild amusement.

"Thanks, so could you please call me by my name? I am Harry Potter by the way, those numbers make me feel like livestock." Harry responded with a shudder.

"Ok and to be fair since you introduced yourself it is only polite of me to do the same, my name is Sieghart Highwind. So what was bothering you earlier?" the now identified Sieghart asked.

This time Harry remembered what he had been thinking about, and was debating whether or not reveal his musings. First this was a stranger, they were in hell since the black flames still burned around him, and he looks like a warrior. Or maybe an enforcer for the grim angels, or he could even be an anti-hero, all of which explained the Minotaur. But then again he could be a demon and ready to devour his soul.

Sieghart noted his discomfort and shook his head in mild amusement, and then downright laughed spooking Harry "Sorry, but watching you thinking about all of those things and then thinking of me as a demon kind of amused me." He commented, and seeing the fearful face he continued before Harry could ask the question. "No I can´t read your mind, but I know what you may be thinking by reading your body language and applying some psychology and logic, it is quite useful in a fight." he finished with a smirk

Feeling a headache coming Harry decided to actually tell him some of his problems, well this guy was a fighter right? So maybe he could give some advice, so he talked about his deaths, and mission, omitting his previous life, soul mate and personal history.

Sieghart only nodded his head, but was paying close attention. This wasn't a condemned soul like the one he was sitting on, well not condemned to hell or heaven, just a crappy situation all around. Also the kid wasn't a warrior, oh he had seen fights, protected people, he could see it in those green eyes. The sorrow, the loss, that's why Sieghart offered to listen to his problems. Hearing that the kid was having another shot at life was good, nobody deserves to die so young, and that is until he hears about his mission to gain that chance and then having to face his real problems.

"Kid let me tell ask you something, do you want that chance, do you want to save those people?" seeing him nod Sieghart continues, "Well I think you should go for it…."

"WHAT but taking the entire mission not only is impossible," Harry interrupted. "but the last part is asking me to become a murderer and ….." this time Harry was the one interrupted but by the pain of receiving a swat to the head from the blunt side of the spear, which even in death hurt like a bitch.

"Look let me finish" Sieghart said in a firm no nonsense tone. His narrowed eyes showed Harry that he had said something really stupid. "First of all nothing is impossible if you have enough willpower, even dreams come true and reality can shatter." this time the tone was relaxed but none the less serious. "As for being murderer, what makes you think you would turn into one? Are you going to kill just for fun, revenge or a stupid ideology? NO your doing it to protect those that would be killed by your target. I know death is not good, and never will be good but sometimes it is the only option. That is the issue of saving others, in order to save them you have to stop the threat and that will mean killing it."

This time Harry had no response, he was right sometimes the threat must be taken care of. But that went against everything that Dumbledore had said about second chances. Gazing into the eyes of the spearman Harry could see that he was not finished.

"Look if you're afraid for your soul, then don't take the chance. You're not doing it for glory or money, your doing it for a good cause, I know that the idea of killing isn't appealing or even nice, but keep it that way, if you have to decide between saving many and losing everybody, then follow your heart, besides some people are un-savable. Are you going to condemn thousands just to save the very ones who threaten them, or vice versa? Just remember you can't save everybody. Also in order to save one you have to condemn another. Heck you don't have to like it, just think about it." Sieghart finished with a sigh.

Harry was in deep thought, with his new mental ability he actually was able to process what he was being told and he could comprehend it. The sad part was that while Sieghart was right, even if it went against everything that he learned in life.

Before either of the two could continue, the doors open to reveal a red headed lady, in a red dress and a black witch's hat. "Hello does one of you have an appointment?" she asked.

Sieghart raised his hand indicating that he was the one, when she motioned for him to enter, he just got up and grabbed the Minotaur by the tail and started dragging it into the room. Stopping he turned to Harry. "Want to come and see something cool?"

Harry didn't respond just went directly into the room checking out what this was all about.

An hour had passed and to say Harry Potter was amazed was an understatement, he had thought that the battle between Voldemort and Dumbledore in the DoM was impressive. It turns out what he just saw made it look like a child's play. When they entered the ladies office, her name turned out to be Sierra, she had asked about the crimes of the condemned Demi-tauro, and Sieghart showed them his last battle.

The Minotaur turned out to be the magical animagus form, even though Siegehart called it Circenic form, of a wizard called Zerlech Sinneros Mordred a descendant from the homunculous being known as Motred. While the battle at the DoM was great, clearly using high powered magic, Sieghart´s battle against his nemesis was humbling, Mordred was using wand-less magic, dark enchantments, full magical forms, complete and sentient transfiguration and even controlling Hellfire, of course the lady from the office was less than happy after she saw that fact.

Yet Sieghart showed a different face during combat, on the screen he saw a cooler headed warrior, instead of the friendly person he saw in the hallway, the one he saw in the memory was fully concentrated, yet his magic and powers where nothing to laugh about. Using the runes on the blades of his spear (changing them like arrow tips unscrewing them) like if it was a wand to deliver elemental spells, matching the battle with partial self-transformations, (the tail was a cool thought) yet when confronting the minotaur with only his bare hands was the most exciting part, the magic at the end when his face gained the segmentations and his use of something called ability magic; yet he only said it was Celestial Dragon Slayer (ancient magic used to deal with dragons).

At that he shivered oh what he would have done to actually have those spells available to him during his fourth year. But what changed him and occupied his thought while he went to Ledah's office in hell was the after math. In the end Sieghart was the one to deliver the killing blow/ Even when fighting real hellfire (a black fire that consumes everything) with his own light powering his last blow with all his life, hope and magic. Yet while there was remorse in the spearman's eyes for having to take a life he didn't have the aura of a murderer. He had to kill someone to protect another, it was his only choice he didn't like it but he chose to bear that burden instead of the dozen he would have lost at the hands of the other wizard. It was then that Harry decided that yes he would take the chance, maybe latter he would find out what love was but right now he knew he needed a lot of training.

Knocking the door he waited a moment before entering his decision made.

"You know that once you sign this, there is no turning back or another chance?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Harry said while closing his fist. While his mind was still recovering from the potions his drive was stronger than ever, he was not alone in this battles "The choice was mine and mine alone."

Ledah saw his determination and give him the ink pen, and Harry signed his full name with a flourish. Then it was his grim angels turn, but instead of grabbing the pen he yanked out one of his feathers and used it to put his name in the contract, once it was finished his wings disappeared.

"What happened" asked a worried Harry

A remorseful Rose answered "He used his wings as part of the contract if you fail another time he will lose his job and his status as a Grim angel"

But when Harry turned to see Ein he didn't see fear, but confidence and with a small nod he understood.

"So? What about training?" Harry asked.

The three of them were making their way toward the exit of hell discussing the plan of action. Right now Harry was able to comprehend more thanks to the focus his released mind was having. He was still having trouble with his feelings, but that was going to take some time to deal with.

"Well we could send you to Hell, to Asgard or another dimension to train, but it causes a bit of trouble since you need to be watched, and it needs to be for two maybe three months." responded Ein.

"Why just three months?" came from Harry.

This time Rose gave the answer "It's because that is the time it will take the contract to enter effect, you know paperwork and bureaucracy, normally it is a pain but this time it can take some time and… Hey Sieg." Rose actually stopped talking and shouted to a figure walking in front of them, one that Harry recognized minus the Minotaur beast of course.

The Dragon Slayer turned around to see a familiar black cat "Hi Rose, long time no see." seeing her company he spotted the teenager. "Yo Harry."

This actually surprised the three of them, first Ein as seeing a live soul here that wasn't a reaper and that Rose knew him, second Harry at seeing him again but that he knew Rose yet not the grim Angel, and as for Rose that he actually knew this problematic soul that may cost her friend his job.

"Who are you, how is that you're here yet alive, and how do you know Rose and Harry?" the barrage of questions came from Ein.

"Wait wait in order, name is Sieghart Highwind, magical contract that stipulates '_your going to hell even if I have to take you to the doors itself and throw you in the lava pit'_ is actually binding, I met Rose long ago, in fact she saved my life, as for Harry? Well I met him not long ago, by the way not wanting to be rude but who are you?" Sieghart responded while cocking his head to the side.

Realizing the stares Ein blushed, and while scratching the back of his head he responded "Ein, Grim Angel." He said sheepishly.

Rose was about to ask what he was doing here when she heard the last part, glancing to the teenager accompanying her she could detect respect and a bit of admiration or hero worship; blinking she actually had an idea, she knew the life of both, filled with trials, yet both choose to take the right path, besides she knew how strong Sieghart was and he owed her a favor or two, and if she was right maybe he could give something to the-boy-that-died-thirteen-times what he really needed it.

Smirking she acted immediately "Actually Sieg, you're returning to your world right?" seeing him nod she continued "Can you actually do me a favor, remember you owe me a couple?" she didn't wait for and answer, she knew he would accept even if he didn't owe her he would still do it, he was the type of person that likes to help others.

"Harry maybe you could go with him and he could train you." this time she looked Ein directly to the eyes, begging him to accept this, and let the kid get trained.

Ein actually sighed, "I see no problem you can go with him, I'll come to check on you later, and you can fill him in when you arrive." He said giving the spear master the pass for Harry to go to the other world, he knew to trust in Rose but this time he actually needed a drink.

The two humans gazed at each other. "Well, what do you say?" Sieghart asked. Harry accepted.

"So this portal will take us to your world?"

"Yes, just need to talk to the gatekeepers." Sieghart responded.

The two of them reached the gates that separate heaven and earth, but for them to be able pass through they need the specific Key for the specific world in the multiverse. That is the gatekeepers function, of course seeing two pink prinnies made Harry's eye twitch just remembering how close he almost becoming one.

"Hello could you open the door to these specifics?" asked Sieghart.

The prinnies only stared before responding in a double voice. "Yes we know, you have to cross the door…. The door, it knows everything, the secrets of the universe, it is of love and hate, of life and death." at this they both looked a little bit perturbed but the prinnies continued in an ominous tone of voice "The door can see into your mind, the door can see into your soul…..dood!"

This time Harry was behind Sieghart a bit perturbed while the latter asked. "Weren't you two a pair of unicorns?" with a deadpan voice

"Yeah dood! How did you know dood?"

"Just a wild guess." Sieghart said. '_we have to get out of here'_ he thought.

The prinnies grabbed a key and opened the gates before pushing the two inside without a second thought. It closed the door, and it was then that they discovered the slight mistake. "Oh no dood their key was supposed to be red not orange."

His companion only responded "Well they could always come back dood."

Two hours and seven dimensions later…..

"Ok that is it, the first five times was funny, but being taken by a Kaiser Nova may be epic but not something I wanted to experience myself." commented a slightly angry Sieghart, who now had a small halo on top of his head, while his clothes appeared to be cut and burned.

This time Harry looked at the instructions, grabbed the correct key and opened the door, of course after beating the crap out of the two prinnies, he was so tempted to crucio them, since he had discovered that he had come here with Hermione's wand. Of course the guilty thoughts, clouded his mind by imaging her in the outfit of those girls in the second dimension, at least his libido was okay but he needed to reflect on everything first.

Once the door opened both hopped through without a single glace to the beaten and tied up gatekeepers.

"…..dooooooood….."

End of chapter,

Hope you liked it, again sorry for the time, Betaed

Thanks to Celexs Draconia for the beta, great job

Author notes: I wanted to write the battle but decided to put in on latter, of it not this chapter would never turn up, I wanted to focus on Harry's problem identifying real emotions remember he barely felt them, and with the love potion he doesn't knows what is real, his mind is becoming more faster and normal, yet he still is the same, of course ill put on later how he died, and don't worry his training will be resumed, don't want to go into too much and bore you


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and its series; they belong to JK Rowling

Also I am sorry for this chapter being a bit late, but between my job an studies, couldn't find time, plus after reading a couple of books, watching new movies and series, and almost got trapped by TV tropes, I manage to get new ideas I want to implement.

************************************************************** Chapter Three: A Brand New World  
part 1 *The Meeting***

Darkness engulfed the room, while black flames danced around the two warriors, well a semi human warrior with silver feather wings and scaled tail sprouting from his back, and ivory luster emanating from his body and a spear in his hands; in front of him a brown minotaur with red bloodshot eyes, the same black flames billowing between his fingers and on top of his head replacing his horns and mane, a crimson blood wand lay at its feet next to a gold and copper medallion.

Both are breathing heavily, the wounds on their bodies and pieces of masonry, walls and columns lading on the floor of the almost destroyed room showed the vestige of the battle.

"…**Mongrel….**" Came from the Minotaur "**Just give up and die, your king commands you**"

Instead of answering, the draconian warrior bent his legs "you talk too much" and leaps to the Minotaur, spear point to the beast's chest

_Hope and Valor reach the sky_

_As my companions on dragons fly_

The Aria resounded from the warrior as his spear was deflected by the brutes flame covered hands, making him hop backwards to dodge a stream of ebony flames.

_With Love and Dreams we fight _

_Even when shrouded in the darkest night_

Instead of retreating he dashed to a side, and gave a wide slash, taking advantage of the pole arm and large blade to cut on near the ribs, with a cry of pain the beast brought its fist downwards, cracking the floor as more hell fire sprouted form the fissures.

In a quick move, and because of the loss of balance, the warrior flapped his wings to gain distance from the new black geyser, dropping his spear in the process, unfortunately it but him on the range of a blazing bull tackle.

Mordread used his bulk to slam Sieghart against the now collapsing wall, a maniac grin on his savage face at the pained expression of his enemy… no not enemy just another fool that defied him, dared to hope, well he will torn that hope from his eyes.

_For a dragon pledge to protect its treasure_

_Gaining skills and power beyond measure_

_To reach the future _

_To Bring forth Avalon, to bring forth UTOPIA_

Hearing the continued Aria, the Minotaur started loosing it, _"that bastard should be dead, DEAD" _dark thought filled his head as the warrior he stabbed, cursed, smashed, burned, and even buried simply stood up, blood falling form his mouth, but his eyes still showing hope, still showing defiance and that infuriated him.

"**HERUMI PYYRE" **The incantation for the Hell Fire escaped his bovine lips with a roar of anger, fury powering the spell, as his only desire was to erase the existence of the insect before him.

Yet instead of fear, resolve filled his opponents face, raising his hands in a grip form, as if holding and invisible blade, to his chest directly over his own heart. But he didn't dodge, he didn't block or defend, he just received the Black Jet Stream up front, as the self named king cackled, dark blazes dancing on his eyes from the promised victory of the fires that consumes everything.

_Yet as fear makes us doubt, we shall rise_

_As long as we draw breathe, we won't surrender_

_If it is worth, we will fight for it _

_For those that wait for us, we won't lose _

_Bring forth that light that will disperse all darkness_

_Bring forth the power to change destiny _

_And illuminate the sky with stars made from dreams_

The fire exploded revealing a slightly burned, but still alive Sieghart, holding a glowing sword, this made the minotaur gape at the sheer impossibility, hell fire consumes all, yet he still live, he still exist, HE STILL DEFIES HIM, but he never finished his train of thought as the Aria ended.

_With heart at hand I shall cross_

_THE ETERNAL STRALIGHT ROAD_

( Opening from Shin Mazinger Z: Kanjite Knight)

A bright glow filled the room, extinguishing the darkness and fire on its trek to the beast, leaving a carpet of sparkling dust.

In complete synchrony to the light hitting Mordread and trapping him, Sieghart_'_s wings disappeared in a burst of light that propelled him toward his target till he was at sword range.

And then he attacked.

_HOLY DRAGON: CRUSADE_

Triple slashes passed through the beast pushing it back ward, before ending in a stab to the chest, yet instead of ending it he used his strength to lift the still impaled beast with his sword.

"I did told you that you will be hurt for every dream you crushed, for every life you ended and for every suffering you have caused" as if his words commanded the stardust started gathering on his hands.

As the blade of light dissolved, he tossed his nemesis into the air as he clenched his now glowing fist "THOUSAND FOLD"

_HOLY DRAGON: REVOLVER _

And started hitting the self proclaimed king with his fists, one hit for every sparkle of star dust, each strike filled with power, pushing it back even more, never letting him fall down, even when he was slammed onto the wall, the warrior continue hitting, and through sheer force they ended in other room going across the wall while he continued to strike.

It was till the specks of light disappeared from his hands, till his magic reserves and ambient magic were depredated, is then that the body of the tyrant slumped to the floor, broken and bruised, but most import defeated.

Sieghart just crouched near the beast, grabbing a small pendant form his pocket he whispered to the body of his nemesis "I also remember telling you that you were going to hell, even if I was the one to deliver you personally"

And in a swift movement he crushed the pendant on his fist while the other hand called for his spear and both disappeared in a loud thunder, leaving the area unperturbed and silenced…

(End soundtrack)

CRACK

SLAM, SLAM

Ouch, that hurt

For just 10 seconds.

"It is official I hate every way of magic transport that isn't a broom" a small teen murmured while he adjusted his glasses

"To be fair, I don't think the After Life Doors count as magical" the older one said as he got up from the floor "Dam this place is a mess"

"This place looks familiar" the young one murmured, the black flames and crushed walls sparking a memory, so immerse on remembering where he had seen this place that he almost missed his companion walking to the next room and pocked the red wand and medallion.

"Don't you remember, is from my memory against Mordread, you know the cow faced one" explained the older teen while calculating how much time has it happened since the fight

"Not that, is just this place feels familiar"

Raising an eyebrow at his companions weird declaration "You do remember your not from this world right" he continued "so you having nostalgia in here is strange" while wondering if the prinny silliness were contagious

"You are right" he confirmed, then his eyes shot open as a thought invaded his mind "Wait so we are in the Castle of that beast-man, didn't he had… I don't know minions"

"Yeah he had, a whole army come to think about…" slowly he turned to the boy "he he, seem I forgot, come on lets get out before they come here, I still have a job to do and my team may be in trouble" signaling to follow him to the door on the collapsed room.

/

In other side of the Castle a female Goblin was in a very heated discussion against a male Dwarf

"I tell you meddling sni'lk, they are in the next floor" the raspy but obvious female voice brought a few octaves as she insulted the dwarf, at the same time hitting on the stomach a wizard (human, orc or elf didn't matter all where the same to her) with her crossbow.

Fling, Click, Bang

The Dwarf flintlock resounded as he shot graph to a group of humans in front of him and was magically reloaded "listen to Druagker, for he knows the prisoners are on the basement, they always are" the one now known as Druagker told off the female goblin, at the same time cursing those bloody bastards for being so tall and tainting his beard red with their blood

"Nuh, Druagker is an idiot, and ill rein victory over him, just you see, my nose never fail to follow the blood, dungeon in tower" the female Goblin continued its rant while shooting several crossbows bolts at the remaining infieri summoned by a Necromancer in the area

Said Necromancer actually winced at the spectacle before him, his comrades on the service for the great King Mordread dropping like flies at the hands of these two sub creatures even thought they were superior and had greater numbers but most terrifying is that they seem no to be alone in raiding the castle "Ouch, is groin shots the only thing that goblin knows"

/

"NO BAD WERE" scolded a mystified wizard as his companion continued "you just had to eat them, now who will be our guide to the dungeons"

The wolf like creature raised its head to the wizard and gave him a fanged grin, before diving on the still twitching corpse of their last enemy

Sigh "how does all the group tolerate you" burring his head on his hands, "when we get out of here no more kibble for you, now finish quickly, knowing that idiot Highwind, he might be in real trouble"

/

On the Gardens 5 miles south of the castle

ZZZ ZZZZ ZZZ zzzz zzz zzzz

A Centaur lay asleep near a rune array while a small house elf brushes its fur

/

Back with Harry and Sieghart

Fifteen minutes has passed since they left the room, into the hallways of the castle, Harry tried to ask Sieghart what he meant about mission, but the Spearman keep close lipped, while watching around the corridors in high alert for possible hostiles.

"Where are we going?"

"To the highest tower, from there we can glide in any direction, and maybe regroup" was Siegharts response

As of now the sense of familiarity has yet to banish, but it got worse when they found the stairs, moving stairs.

"Just like Hogwarts" he exclaimed

Sieghart blinked quickly, as a surprised expression filled his face "Wait, how you know this place old name?"

With an equal surprised expression Harry turned to him, both stopping midway the stair, while it change direction

"So that is why it is so familiar to me" he thought "it was hard to recognize without the paintings and armors…wait old name? What happened to the school, the teachers or Dumdoldore?" missing completely how Sieghart tightening his spear till his knuckles were white.

"This place was a school 50 years ago", calming a bit he just sighs "It seems you need a bit of story about this place" this time they continued till reaching the equivalent of the fifth floor.

"More than fifty years ago the world was surmised in a war, both magic and non-magical worlds where at it, with the Axis Powers fighting the non-magical world, while the Magical one was being driven by the forces of Evil and Inbreds, wizards that thought they should govern the world, magical and non-magical, committing genocides of those opposed to them or those that represent what they hated, even worse they helped the Axis Powers, while the other races didn't bother to help the allies"

This time Harry remembered the World War II, and who the Axis powers were, and how Hermione mentioned about the Dark Lord Grindelward who helped the Nazis, until he was stopped by the Headmaster.

"Well the battle continued for some time, but three events occurred that turned the battle for worst"

Now Harry was looking at him, seeing the somber face made him remember the book they had at the tent, Life and Lies of Albus Dumoldore, does that mean that here it was the Headmaster the evil one.

"The first event was when a Wizard called Gaunt betrayed the some races to Grindelward's enforcers, an they would have been exterminated, but a small child managed to release them, it cost him his life, but that was enough to piss off every Dragon Slayer, Peace Maker and the other captures, so they went all out, the fight destroyed some valleys, but victory came with another price, the magical world was revealed to the whole worlds, now image that happening during a big conflict, or worse to discover some of them where helping the enemy"

"The situation was dire, but it didn't stopped the trouble, the war started to get worse, until the second event passed, Hiroshima and Nagasaki, at first it was thought it will stop the war, and for a moment it did, but it also did something nobody imagined, the magical world, especially the wizards discovered just how much dangerous the non-magical are"

"At that moment Albus Wulfric Dumoldore, was supposed to be a fighter for the allies, yet when he saw the destruction he immediately sided with Grindelward, and both disappeared, with their forces, with the death of Adolph Hitler you could say the war was over"

Now Harry could see the difference of the worlds, this school was barred, almost considered a fortress, watching from a window what was supposed to be the black lake, was now a pit, constructions and armored walls filled with soldier and other creatures was now what in a time was the forbidden forest, heck even the sky was orange, giving this place a more depressive sight.

"After the end of the war, was the time to reconstruct what was destroyed, and deal with the hidden world" here he winces "that was also when they stroke, Overlord Dumoldore attacked Europe while it was weak and devastated, while using this building as a base of operations, it didn't help that Emperor Grindelward manage to seize Russia and part of Asia completely dissipating the still healing world. From there it went to worse, reviving old Dark Lords or releasing ancient Evils for there biding and the world was once again engulfed in a war."

Harry still couldn't believe it, this place was surmised in war because of his headmaster, he knew how manipulative he was, (coughpotionscough), but to create another war, what happened next would remained a mystery for now as a high screech filled the air.

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECHHHHHHHHHH HHH

"Dam it a Creeper found us" grabbing his spear he tried to locate the creature, while Harry brandished Hermione's wand, trying to identify what a creeper was.

**Bestiary**

Creeper

Also known as Hummdigins, is a magical Quimeric Being created by the mixing of an Abyss Dweller and a water Acromantula, it has inherited the viciousness, poison and multiple limbs on his back from the spider part, the slime it secretes and surrounds its body keeps it hydrated and while contact to it will result in numbness.

Proceed with caution for they are apex predators, capable of ambushing, it is yet to determine if they hunt in colonies, but certain researcher tend to speculate their stile is similar to the now extinct Velociraptor.

The eye on the middle serve as a focal point to pay attention to multiple targets, bite is poisonous but not lethal. Weak against fire for if they dry they die.

Attack: A-

Physical Resistance: C+

Magical Resistance: B

Speed: A+

He didn't had to wait much as from the other side of the corridor a lizard like head, three eyes whirling on top of it, crawled on the ceiling, several limbs flailing on its back or was it stomach, a dark slime dripping from its body as the rest was hidden on the corner., he was prepared to launch an spell when it screeched again, this time with echo… wait echo doesn't come five times

"O by the twelve Wings of Bahamut" Sieghart actually stepped back at the sight of six more Creepers, all looking hungry "RUN" no other word was needed as he grabbed Harry by his robes and dashed to the stairs at top speed. Since Harry was being dragged by his back he actually managed to se how the lizard like creatures, that even Hagrid would think twice about them, scrambled behind them, their screech resounding on the corridors, well till he became pale at the sight of four more abominations drop in the place they were a minute ago.

/

"Does stupid haymaker hear something" the female goblin commented, while dancing on top of what remains from the Necromancer, he put a good fight but wasn't enough.

"Why does Hooktip always insult Druagker, Druagker, is Ally so why so hostile?"

Hooktip responding without stopping her victory dance "Goblins Honest, you stupid, now does stupid hear something"

"besides your raspy voice" he murmured before concentrating " Druagker hear lots of screeching as if cats being eaten alive, and is that Curses" a blush appeared on his face as he understood the curses that where shouted in Roanoric (Dragon Throat).

Searching the direction of the potty mouths, he manages to catch a glimpse of something coming to him at top speed, "Druagker sees something, is that friend Sieg, he seems with someone else there"

By the time Hooktip stopped dancing in order to see what her companion was referring she felt someone grab her in a fireman carry while running, no noticing a boy slamming on the dwarf and still taking him with it without slowing down.

"Put me down, or ill drink from your skull, release me this s'gund's (second)" only to receive a small bop on the head, before she could glare at the running curser a hand pointed backwards and she paled a bit.

There was a dozen creepers dashing toward them, even a couple of them were burning, but still the hungry eyes locked on them.

"You know forget it, giddy up" was her response as the color still drained from her face.

On the other side Harry was still running with an armed unconscious dwarf. "Quick to the left" he immediately yells

At the first cross corridor they turned to the left

Right

Up

Left

Left

Straight

They reached a single statue of a one eyed witch with a granite board at the side, they were exhausted, before they continued Harry activated the secret passage and the four of them manage to enter the desolated corridor, a second latter it closed and the sound of several creatures rushing on the upward corridor.

Sieghart was the first to slump backward on the wall, dropping the still shell shocked gobbling "Where the fuck does this bastard manage to get so many Creepers, and worse yet how does he feed them so they wont eat his troops… you know what I don't"

This made Hooktip recover from her shell shocked state and started berating him "Simple mission you said, only need to recover the prisoners you said, pillage their treasury if there is a chance you promised, as the Lord of the castle isn't here that you agreed, now say your piece or for ever die in peace" she actually shouted the last part

This made Harry look at his supposed trainer as if asking for an explanation; Sieghart managed a strangled sigh before looking at his 2 conscious companions, his face showing no resentment but a headache

"First why not I start with introductions? Hooktip please meet Harry Potter, wizard and a friend of a friend, Harry meet Hooktip, a member of my battle party and daughter of the war chief. As for the mission, and the midget that smells like sulfur is Druakger, our Black shooter, if you need some metal incrustated enemies he is the man"

"This midget? Asked a bellowed Harry, shame he didn't saw the dwarf ears twitch, or he wouldn't cushioned why they immediately covered their ears

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SAMLL THAT YOU NEED A MAGNIFIED GLASS JUST TO LOCATE HIM" screamed at top lung the Dwarf while looking for a blunt object to smash the one that dared to insult him, his quest would remain unfinished as s fist cam down to the top of his head and almost buried him on the ground, knocking him out

"Actually he is a Dwarf, very polite one, but a bit height conscious" Sieghart finished with a smirk before sitting down again, his reserves had replenished a lot in the Otherworld, but al that running around didn't help and he was far from 100%, even if he rested a couple of hours he would still need four more to be back top shape and manage a Circenic Transformation, time the prisoners don't have.

"Mordread, under the Overlord orders has being capturing first generation magical users, mixed races, the younger the better, our Intel managed to uncover that they are looking for a link, one necessary to create Chimeras like those Creepers"

Harry was horrified for that, memories of the Muggleborn concentration camps filled his head, while Hooktip only nodded her head, already knowing this.

"Many don't make it and those that could are not the same, especially since we destroyed their Parliament building, where it was discovered they investigated and experimented on that, the department of Unspickables on Albutopia or Great Britain as you know it, was the one to create those abominations" his face somber as his eyes hardened

"A week ago they shamelessly attacked a small town and captured everything that breathed, normally guilds or fighters don't mess with the Overlord Empire since it means complete Obliviation, especially if it is only speculations, but this time we got hard information from one of the survivors that managed to escape, it was that survivor that requested this mission, problem is nobody was anxious to accept this request or fool enough to consider infiltrating the second in commands castle, rescuing the prisoners and escaping alive"

The goblin actually cut him off "No one besides us" her tone dry

Siegharts expression didn't change, and his resolve showed it, Harry managed to hear the firm conviction on his next response

"Injustice can only strive, grow an win, when all good is dead, and inactive… if we didn't acted it would be the same as accepting this and you know that I refuse completely to that, even on my dying breath"

Yet it was Harry's response the one that broke the silence "to do what is right instead of what is easy, you are already helping me so count my wand on this"

TBC

Ok hope you like this part, it seems I will have more luck writing chapter pieces, and sub chapters, maybe a few one shots or one shots on the other dimensions they traveled for a bit (suggestions graciously accepted). Till next time;

Chapter 3 Brand new World part 2 the "Great Escape"


	4. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and its series; they belong to JK Rowling

**Chapter Three: A Brand New World  
part 2 *The Great Escape***

After an assurance he knew the place from up and down, plus after Sieghart entered his Leader mode and asked everybody present to present what resources they had he discovered everything he had when he died was still in his pockets like gold, a vial full of memories, a couple of bezoars and some extra trinkets including something very useful, the Marauders Map; and to his relief and his new allies delight it actually worked on this castle ward showing all present on the castle-fortress, only down sides was that it didn't showed magical creatures unless they had a name had signature the wards recognized.

The current situation was fortunate and needed a bit more subtlety that going smashing everything that moves on front of them. Discovering they are four locations filled with names reduced the search places; since 2 of them were near the barracks and the third was on the Ravenclaw tower, now an observation point, it only left the location of their target in the location he actually remembers as the Chamber of Secrets, since it was very near the labs.

With a better direction the four went out of the secret passage in the direction of the second floor, with a present alert for the name of their missing comrades. The only odd point was that Sieghart bopped him in the head each time he wanted to answer that Mordred was dead, every time anyone inquired about the Kings position, in order to dodge him.

Fifteen minutes latter

It took a small amount of time for the group to arrive to the second floor, not even a couple of corridors from their destined spot; in that time they manage to dodge a couple of sentries and killed a Creeper, in such a way that had Harry know about the viciousness from females when the beast actually sneaked near Hooktip and she reacted immediately by punching it on the nose, shooting a crossbow bolt one each eye an then beheading it and using its said head as a headgear; all this before the males on the group had the time to react or in Sieghart case laugh.

"Are you nuts if we had stepped in she would kick us all over for a goblin never concedes weakness, defeat yes, never weakness"

Any good mood evaporated when at the entrances of the (in his world a girls bathroom) chamber, the sound of curses, spell fire and gunshots?

At the sound of an imminent battle, the group quickly draws their weapons and run to engagement, Harry checked the map before following them and he found that the chamber divided itself on 3, the battle was on the first one with it seems the two other allies Edmund Archon and Lizberg Mustang dancing around several unnamed dots, the entrance to the second room was located on the middle and goes down to where more of them appeared to be entering, while some names appeared with a cross near the walls; while the prisoners seemed to be at the last with several dots but several with names in ineligible letters.

It took him a couple of second to fold the still activated map while he also entered the first room and was shocked to the core; there was his allies fighting what looked like a group of pig-snout deformed and smaller trolls, smellier too, also there was a redhead man fighting wit what seems to be a Club and a gun, at his side a wizard casting dark, grey an something definitely void curses to the troll like creatures.

"Quick, don't let the Orcs regroup, and if possible find the leader, they are useless without one" Sieghart barked the orders as he himself impaled and Orc with his spear.

"Ignite" with that quick spell the impaled now identified orc busted in flames and was tossed to a downed group that the redhead gunslinger had just shoot down.

It took him a minute to regain his bearings from the shock at such brutal fight, not used to this kind of sight, yet it took him another second to react and run chagrin to the room stunners and body locks started flying merciless to the group of pig heads on front; so engrossed in the battle that he missed the wizards frown at his spell work, the dwarf appreciate glance at his battle power, or the reassurance smile the dragon warrior gave his way as if reaffirming he mad a good decision.

It took them a bit of time before they managed to push the orcs to the floor (dead) or to the other room, It was then that the lever and part of the floor literally burst open making the whole group slide several minutes till they reached the second floor and several daggers with runes inscribed on them flew from the third room in the direction of the team, it was only thanks to their quick reflex and some stupid orc managed them from being hit by the flying cutters. The slicing sound of melting flesh could be heard as the screams of the dying orcs mixed with it, the daggers runes where glowing at the same time the bodies they hit started liquefying.

As they managed to grab cover on the remnants of the room, Harry had the opportunity to see both rooms and the viciousness from his allies were explained.

The last two rooms were connected, the second room was the perfect example of an ancient torture chamber, the bodies of humans, centaurs and other beings were littered on the corner, while on the table were glasses filled with strange fluids. Yet it wasn't the most horrifying part.

On the middle was a big orc, fully armored, with a belt filled with daggers, by his side several more orcs armed with torture devise or extraction tubes, on the side, here he remembered the map showed crossed names, where cages filled with humans, but they seemed more sluggish and bloody.

"Infiery" his mind shouted at him remembering the magical zombies. And his grimace wasn't the only one; all his companion's features were filled with sorrow, anger or pure undiluted hatred.

"Stand down you vermin, or the prisoners die" shouted the big orc, identifying him as the leader, his face gained a more predatory glance at the prisoners on the last room. "Maybe having their souls eaten while make cooperation more bearable" his gruff voice was enough to be heard in the room.

It was then that they managed to see the last room; the only separation was giant cage bars, that were now visible as the glamour disappeared, the people alive there were in despair, almost not moving, they showed sings of malnutrition, abuse, but that was not the worst, on top of the cage a dozen Dementors were cruising and the only thing preventing them from feeding was the single sheet that separated the room in two.

"We know master is dead, so how about a deal, give us his medallion and your death will be quick, fail to comply and they will lose their souls" then his laughter filled the room making the survivors cry in desperation while the monsters on top floated with joy, as if they knew of the imminent fest below.

Yet his allies faces hardened, only to get wide eyed at the sight of Sieghart pulling a copper like medallion from his coat. His hand was stopped by the wizard as he whispered harshly.

"How did you got it" only to step back as comprehension filled his body "you actually did it" at Siegharts nod, he continued

Sieghart wasn't paying attention, he only grabbed the copper medallion and searched on his coat for something, "Really" he shouted back from his hiding point, "that hardly seems like a deal, how about we negotiate, you release the prisoners and we won't stomp you and your kind to the ground"

The others were astonished at his bravado, while the wizard was livid "don't this is the key to the wards, if they get it no one will make it"

"SHUT IT Vermin," this time the orc was almost frothing of the mouth, "I am in power, you want them alive you die, the medallion for their lives, your lies for more time" his brutish voice showed he was in control of the situation; Harry had the Patronus at the tip of his lips in case of need.

"Hardy cooperative are you" Sieghart responded to the taunt, voice calm with his eyes closed, since he was behind a part of the wall, the orcs missed when his hands went to the Hooktip back, much to the goblins delight, and draw something inside his blue sleeve, "How about we negotiate in even grounds you know face to face"

The orc's patience was wearing thin, with a wave of his hand he ordered to lower a bit the sleet on the cage, the cries of anguish were now more pronounced as the air became tense, yet Harry could here the crunching sound of teeth coming from his companions.

"_Ok time to make demands_" Breathing heavily, the knight of Highwind stepped outside of cover, fury on his features and a medallion on his left hand, no spear or other visible weapon. After a step he threw the medallion to the orc. If they had been checking him for other motives they would have detected how his eyes scanted the room and mouthed a soft "five", or how Harry and Lizberg stepped out wands blazing and eldritch power flowing throw them.

As soon as the copper object was caught by the orc, Sieghart flicked his wrist drawing a short sword and a goblin dagger, in the same moment he threw the sword at the head of the Leader impaling 20 cm of steel on the head.

SIRROCO

EXPECTRO PATRONUM

Before anyone can react Lizberg launched a sieges curse at the targets near the door of the blasting them out of reach, while a silver stag full of positive energy passed through the bars filling the room with a calm aura and keeping the soul sucking critters from advancing near the slim sheet.

Dagger in hand he only raised his voice with a deadpanned voice

"Anybody else has some unreasonable demands?" at the same time trying to keep his astonishment at the silver stag or the fact that there was another light spell capable of keeping those demons at bay and it was cast by the one he has to help.

Corridors half hour later

It took almost 20 minutes to summit the last orcs in the room and assuring the rescued that they were really being helped and not another sick joke the king made to raise there spirits before crushing them merciless.

They were in bad shape, malnutrition, stress. It took them a bit to actually stand up, while Edmund counted them making sure they had enough to get everybody out of their, unfortunately they had to leave those too far gone (infiery and corpse) much to the dismay of the newly released.

Seeing how even the goblin was applying first aid, in order to make them fit enough to move, shame filled Harry, remembering how he didn't know any healing spells and that they left all that to Hermione. Fortunately he made a mental note to learn extra, here was a heavy fighting oriented team yet they can heal, their tactics were precise and he also remembers how the other were pointing their range weapons when Sieghart Highwind stepped out and killed the head Orc; of course watching him nod fearfully at the berating he receive for not informing them of the fall of the strongest enemy in the place was funny.

Now they were maneuvering through the corridors to the nearest exit, keeping watch for sentries or more soldiers, at first they could battle but now they have to protect wounded third parties.

And the only thing stopping them was the great doors of the entrance, it seams that while they were lurking around the alarm wards were activated and closed all the gates.

HOLY DRAGON: IRON FIST

The resultant explosion was big, yet the damage to the doors was minimal; Sieghart on the other hand was nursing his hand.

"Ok any bright ideas" Lizberg voice came from behind, his wand tracing some kinds of runes, "it seams they are charmed with the Duro Finale, practically indestructible, so ask before storming like a madman" his annoyance was clear that his apparent leader was a bit hot-headed

"Sorry, but we can't take much time or reinforcement may arrive" even Harry can detect the worry in his voice before his eyes brightened "Oy Liz are this enchantment on the Gate or the Door?"

The Growl from the wizard of the group was muffled by the laugher of his companions, even more with the belly laughter of the gunslinger and the Goblin; "Don't call me like that you Lizard Breath, and for your information the enchantments are on the door and Hinges" a indignated huff and a grumble of "_what does she see in him_" came from the now red faced wizard

Harry was about to ask why the question yet the evil smirk on the dragon warrior worried him and not only him as it seems everybody stopped laughing.

"Wolfie use the Skeleton key, these doors is all yours" now everybody was wide eyed at that proclamation, yet the most disconcerting was the fanged mile on Edmund and the excitement on his eyes.

Everybody had to go back a bit to see what that Skeleton Key was, yet the group actually made them return a lot, a sense of foredooming filled Harry as he watched him pull out a large cylinder longer than a yard, bright red and a Skull on top of it, the Words "OPEN SESAME" inscribed on white at a side.

3

2

1

"FIRE IN THE HOLE BABY"

**OUTSIDE THE MAIN GATES**

A troop of wizards detected the alarm and where poised in front of the main gates, a pair of Swamp trolls neared with the intension of opening them when

"FIRE IN THE HOLE BABY"

That was the only advertise they had before a huge explosion destroyed the walls and ceiling around the doors, the constructors would be happy that such attack barely scratched them as each gate with their respective hinges went propelled at 150 km/h taking with them the trolls and a couple of minions in the same direction all the while debris fell ending more of their group the made laugher made them pause enough to hear the next.

"Alright 10 kilograms of C4 used to inscribe Explosive Runes in a metal sheet 13 meters long, with more powered direction runes and folded around an Erument Horn has the power equivalent to the Hiper Cannon Railgun Gustav's Max muahahaha… ouch"

"Bloody Explosive Werewolf" Lizard had just bopped said were while glaring at the destruction

"Nuuu I am not a werewolf" before taking air and Edmund Shouted proudly to the world "I Am a 100% AMERICAN WEREWOLF" The pride in his voice actually stunned Harry.

Any celebration was cut short as spells and banished rocks that flew inside almost flattening the ginger wolf. Out side of the new opened hole the surviving group started attacking, at least the ones that didn't run away thanks to the explosion.

Yet it was for naught, as the Lizberg wand in hand, changed the fight quickly,

Compulso

A quick jab and all the remains of the troop started targeting each other before the spells leaved their wands, it was quick, and messy, remaining only one because of its numbers, but he was quickly dispatched by a piercing charm to the chest.

"Nice one magic man" teased the admitted werewolf only to be rebuts quickly

"Shut it mundane Mutt, your just jealous"

Harry could only watch the bickering of those two, yet there was no malice; and 2 questions entered his mind, one just what the heck did he just signed for, and how dos this persons will take the rescued out of here.

5 minutes later

"BY the idiot that got to near the SUN" Sieghart exclaimed angrily "there goes the DDS deposit" practically scaring the others

Ok that was one question answered, but more to come.

In front of Harry was a massive construction, similar to the carriage Beuxbatons used in his fourth year pulled by the Pegasus, and for what he could tell hidden in plain sight near the train station thanks to some compulsion familiarity wards.

As to why was the spearman still cussing, well it seems that said construction was damaged, by the look of it impacted on the left side by to massive doors and the remains of a troll. Yep that is right the Gate doors that were blown away just now ended crushing one support beam. While Edmund just tried to look sheepish and the others were glaring at him.

Yet he couldn't stop asking "what is that?" signaling to the equine companions that the team was releasing

"Ah, those are Cornus"

**Bestiary**

Cornus

Also known as Horned Pegasus (_Aero Equs Ceaser_) is a magical equine capable of flying, very quick, powerful and very intelligent, they are capable of understanding human speech; they tend to be very protective with their foals. Normally they are mixed with the Pegacorns, Alicorns and winged Unicorns; the difference is that Cornus are incapable of magic or purifying powers like the other 2 equine species.

The horn in their heads is like the one on similar non-magical animals like rhinoceros, pure bone that is used in battles for their mate, it is hard enough to puncture steel or impale an armored human. Very prideful and quick to anger they share more traits with the hippogriff and Threstals than with Unicorns or winged unicorns.

They travel in herds, completely herbivores, resistant to extreme climates and able to fly in snowstorms; their blood has no magical properties except for adrenalin potions, and while it is not poisonous it can provoke indigestion if ingested undiluted. Weak against poisons for their heart rate is higher than normal equines and it distributes the poison faster than they could fight it, fortunately it needs a massive amount for it to create the desired effect.

Attack: A+

Physical Resistance: B-

Magical Resistance: C

Speed: A++

Checking the pride and powerful looking equines, Harry could marvel at them, especially since there was a couple of threshtals next to them.

"Ok Druakger wants to know what the back up plan is"

The sound of cussing filed the air, some of them had to think of something fast or all of them were goners. Yet it was Harry who made a suggestion.

"Why could we use one of the trains?" surprised by his own insight, since that potion was out of his system he managed to think very clearly without the box.

"I hate to point out this but there are no rails to our destination" Lizberg answered, I mean to have a direct connection to your enemy base, who knows when they could invade and kill everything.

"No I mean using them as a magical transport" Harry was starting to get a bit angry at the quick dismissal

"Great idea"

Lizberg was not amused "Bloody Were, that can`t be, those are too heavy for the Cornus"

Edmund only laughed, "Not Cornus but something bigger" pointing directly at the still cussing Sieghart (hey those curses were new an in Gaelic)

Having the sensation that he was being watched and examined; Sieghart stopped his storm to watch the dangerous light in his comrade's eyes.

"Ok what did I miss?"

The toothy smile on the werewolf face was a bit disconcerting "It is easy, we may need Syldra" while at the same time pointing to the train carriages "to take those filled"

Harry was asking him self who Syldra was when Sieghart shook his head, "That is troublesome, I am barely at 50% not enough to transform, much less carry that to…" his rant was ended when Edmund tossed a big potion vial filled with a clear liquid at the dragon knight "Etheron, what are you doing carrying Etheron around, you cant even use magic"

"A pretty lady gave it to me and told me, more like ordered me to make sure her boyfriend/mate managed to return safe, is it enough?"

A soft smile appeared "yeah it is enough, ok everybody hear me out, Druakger and Hooktip disjoint a couple of carriages and fill them with the prisoners we just rescued, just make sure to clean well in order to prevent any surprises; Lizberg contact Flamehaze and tell her to start the portal and to make it bigger, next Harry you know how to fly an animal? Good then you three may provide air cover of the carriage."

And in one sweep he opened the vial and gulped its content immediately, "I am going to feel this for the next three days" as if summoning it a full visible aura of power, yet you could see him gritting his teeth as if to prevent himself from screaming, similar to a veela transformation his skin ridged and segmented as it started gaining scales, the sound of flesh against flesh reverberated as his muscles were divided and reformed, the tail and wings from before sprouted instantly at full display as he started running near the still filling carts.

"What was that liquid? And is he capable of doing it?" inquired Harry with his natural curiosity now released.

"Of course he can, just wait; Circenic transformations take more time and power as for the liquid is called Etheron, is full distilled Ether (solidified magic), normally you can drink 1 vial of Ether or mix it to recover your prana (internal Mana) in fact Chocolate and Cocoa have traces of Ether but it has the side effect of slowing your own recovery in half for about a day if is ingested undiluted or mixed. Now Etheron is full concentration and has the chance of giving a magical boost, problem is he wont be able to naturally regen his own reserves full 3 to 4 days maybe a week, so if he gets completely dry after this he wont be able to use spells unless powered by mana (Ambient magical energy)" quickly answered as they prepared the mount.

"Quick we have to lift off before more comes here..." anything else the wizard was going to say was muted by several on going burst of energy coming from the castle "MOVE IT"

Harry saw as both mounted the Cornus and lifted quickly, yet instead of grabbing one, he was intercepted by a Tresthal, a very affectional one it seems, a memory of a summer hit him, as he mounted the skeletical horse instead of the horned one and in a movement he took of to the sky.

In the Sky he could watch what ones was his home, his school yet in this world a fortress of torture, a representation of what he detested and against he fought, ironically controlled by the same man in both. His gaze suddenly fell to a group that approached them from the west barracks, these ones using magical animals on front.

Any action he thought in order to distract the incoming party was halted by a terrific roar that filled the air as Lighting filled the air towards the group vaporizing them, Harry swiftly turned around to come face to face with the biggest and scariest dragon he had encountered, Silver scales covered its body as two majestic and oddly familiar feather covered wings opened to full display making it look bigger, sea green eyes scanned the area as what looked like black fur covered the back part of its head till the base of the neck.

"And that is Syldra" proudly stated as the now identified ally griped both still connected carts with its arms and legs, his body almost covering them, and in a mighty wing beat Syldra took off.

The screams from below made the riders concentrate in several groups of wizards mounting brooms in the effort to reach them; the wizard put himself between the train carts and the aerial force and did a job worthy of any keeper as he deflected any curse that came in their way.

The werewolf made a battle cry before descending on them mace in hand, and like the Celtic against the Vicking berserkers all formation was scrambled in order to prevent them self victim of a contusion thanks to the mad men on a winged horse.

Harry instead of keeping idle, he managed to surprise them with wide area body locker, a memory of and Infieri filled lake passed briefly before he returned to his task with vigor preventing the dangerous ones from taking flight, before the three flew beside as the dragon started to take distance conscious that if the battle took to much the toll will be great and all would be for naught.

As the form of the dragon surrounded by riders in a formation that was similar to that used by the R.A.F.F., Harry could only think one thing "_Is this the level of this world wizards, is this what others felt when they saw me fighting… is this who I am training under"_ that last thought actually put a smile on his face.

It wasn't much before they reached a hooded area, this location seamed strange, including the fact of a Centaur running in circles waving a staff while something that looked like a horse elf danced silly.

"Ok coast is clear we descend in the clear and keep yourself inside the red and blue light" was the only indication Lizberg made as he went down followed by the dragon

The instant the carts where softly deposited on the ground and weary glow filled the area inside the circle the centaur was doing laps, the glow increased as the Cornus and Syldra landed near, the dragon had to curl its body around the carts to remain inside the circle. As Harry landed the centaur started chanting yet he could see the droplets of sweet across its face.

The glow grew wide till it made a dome and then disappeared but instead of the forest clear they where before, now the location was totally different, now the lush Scotland forest was substituted by pine trees, a lake with a funny looking building and warm climate showed that they were no longer in Britain. Syldra's Roar made Harry stop his inspection as he gazed to the centaur that now laid in the floor breathing heavily showing how much toll that transport took on him.

As the group started to disembark their passengers the buildings doors opened as another group of people, and many other races came quickly after being alerted by the scaled warrior. Yet a familiar figure took his attention.

Harry was so immerse on the figure that he missed a shout of MOMY as a small child ran to the group and jumped to one of the women on it, he also missed the soft smiles on his group as the women and child sobbed in happiness, or the hope filled eyes in the liberated ones as it was clear that this was not a dream. He even missed how the large dragon returned to his original form and tossed the copper medallion to the figure.

It wasn't till Sieghart walked in front of the group as they were examined and attended before being ushered to the building and screamed in his warmest voice.

"Welcome everybody to the Hollowed Bastion"

"Hagrid?"

TBC

One more part to finish with this world arc then immediately to the normal universe, I know many want to go to canon immediately but I want to make some basis first so this story doesn't end with god-like characters or worse a Mary-Sue, so it is my purpose to create a balanced and some what credible character growth and development (from Lv up to maturity) or at least made it clear, is not like he read a book and bam can control weather.

For hose that ask where Hermione is, well remember she died before and has a different reaper, but most importantly she didn't died 13 times so she could barley know about it.

The reason for the battle and power is simple, this group is in a more active and war-ready world, I wanted to make Harry question the actions of the Order in his world and compare it to this, have examples and maybe take notes, so I tried to create a special team that can make them look like wimps (but then again even the team Rocket had more Level then the Order, at least hade better spies and combat awareness), not an A-team though, those guys are too much precision for my taste, so I tried to make one like the Expendables but with Connery, Nelson, Weaver and Renou, instead

Till next time;

Chapter 3 Brand new World part 3 the "This is going to hurt"

**Familiarity Charm**: a charm like compulsion, from the same brand of the notice-me-not and repelling wards, the deference is that instead of making others ignore the target it creates a small compulsion that homes their attention to and delivers a sense of familiarity as if the object in question should be there or has been there the whole time it just was simply ignored and then dismissed. Focus on the principle of hiding in plain sight like road signals "it was there the whole time?"

**Sirroco**: a combination spell based on a powerful Incendio charm and methane or other combustible conjuration in the path of the fire stream so that they would burn and burst adding explosions to a jet stream of fire.

**Cyrcenic Transformation**: magical version of the animagus transformation, just instead of your biological ID or inner animal, it brings for the magical one, based on the potion created by the Witch Circe that turned to pigs Ulisses's men. The power needed for transformation varies from species and power, along side that it needs a constant upkeep of energy to be maintained, but has the benefit of creating a partial, semi and hybrid transformation at a much less cost than a normal animagus one.

Body Locker: **Petrificus Total**


	5. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and its series; they belong to JK Rowling

**Chapter Three: A Brand New World  
part 3 *This is Going to Hurt***

As the sun shined bright starting a new day its light passed across the realm inside a window and into a well placed mirror that redirected the photons to hit full force the face of a sleeping teenager.

"Bloody sun", grumbled the teen as the bright rays almost leaved him blind and removed any traces of slumber. "No wonder the dark side is preferred"

A week has passed since the escape from the castle and Harry could say this was fun- not. Since he managed to get in this world any new discovery was world shattering or just plain weird, and that was on the first day.

Dumbledore evil

Dragon Slayers live and breathe

Hollows destroyed

Hagrid a Bright Revolutionary going against his last headmaster

Tom Riddle not only was good but died saving others

A three way war between full magical, non-magical and the in-between

Luna's creatures actually exist

It was mind blowing, well not the last one, it was possible with every species in the world, without counting the extinct and including the ones that were being discovered still to this day, but the other actually went against everything he believed or knew.

Removing him self from bed was a bit of a task, his muscles and bones screamed at him in pain from the training he received here; but then again he can feel himself getting stronger, or at least better than before.

"Hedwig lets go"

A giant mass next to the bed shivered before standing up, reveling to the world a Thestral, another of this world's surprise, well not really, but a welcomed one. Turns out that Thestrals are like unseelie, a dark counterpart from a light creature, Just like Faeries are born from the belief and innocent wishes from children, their dark counterparts are born from the wish of dying children so that event is a sad moments.

Thestrals like Unseelie are born from death, turns out that they breed from the death of bonded familiars, or more exactly when they die, the soul of the bonded familiar is absorbed by the Thestral and they become pregnant (yes all are female), so the souls reincarnate on Thestrals foals. If the bond or the mage were strong then the familiar can remember its past life, many of them are aggressive against wizards because reincarnation isn't perfect so they will remember their death or the painful parts giving into resentment.

The fact that his world Hagrid managed to tame a herd of them speaks for his own.

The surprise was that when Hedwig died, part of her soul didn't leave, instead it attached to him through the bond, and when he died it reinforced the bond, so when he was send here she came with him and it was just the Potter luck that the Thestral he found here was this worlds own Hedwig, but his Hedwig fused with it and now she remembers all thanks to the bond.

Of course it took 5 hours and the translations from a very fluent Centaur in order to understand why a she was very attached to him, and guess what, he could be happier to have his first friend back. On the other hand it brought some very unpleasant thoughts.

His Ministry was full of morons and inbreeded fools so any information that is considered dark is forbidden. And he actually wanted to be an Auror under their management, he must have been really mad.

A soft neigh from the left indicated him that they had been moving while he pondered; of course since he already knew the way both of them were already on the dinning hall, but by the look of it a Mess Hall.

The Hallowed Bastion was more than just a refuge for those escaping the empire, but it were also a base of operation for several guilds that fight to keep the world from actually collapsing, and if the chance is there protect it from the Overlord.

So as he entered the hall he saw others having breakfast, his gaze searched and locked on the 3 of them that he knew.

A female Goblin ravenous attacking a stacked tower of pancakes taller than her covered in what he hoped was strawberry jam.

A slightly cynic German wizard, eating a butter and jam muffin with what looked like a tar of beer.

"Pleasant sunbirth1 isn't it outworlder" came the melodious greeting from the third one.

There a very graceful female smiled at him, reddish brown hair cascade to her waist, ethereal teal eyes and pointy ears proved of her semi-human nature; she was Eviy Tifftenia Willow, half elf medi-mage and Sieghart`s intended.

"Good morning Miss Willow, every one, so only you today" Harry asked as he took a seat near them and started picking some food, of course setting a second plate full of Bacon for his new equine familiar, no one, not even reincarnation can separate Hedwig from her bacon, just luck that Thestrals were carnivore.

At his greeting Hooktip, merely grunted before launching a new attack on the tower, that by the look of it was filled with sausages.

"Gunter morgen" was Lizberg`s reply "nien, kibble had a late night mission, bloody lazy were" harry started ignoring his grumbles after that

Right now he accepted the rivalry/animosity from the wizard and the muggle… non-magical werewolf; it was not bigotry, just that both are annoy each other at every opportunity, yet would be no doubt that they would jump in front of the other to protect them.

The locals actually hatted the terms muggle, muggleborn and more considering them very insulting, to the point of brain dusting those that used it on hearing range; he could actually imagine what would happen if and idiot actually say mudblood on their presence.

As for the other two well he now knew that Dwarves sleep from midnight to mid day, as for Sieghart…

"Today is 15, so he will be there for a while Outworlder" as if reading his mind the half-elf responded, it was scary how those two did it.

Hooktip stopped her voracious attack to finish "o yeah Hubby must be visiting them" she actually laughed at the glare the Elf threw at her "wach the matter princess, angry"

That made him remember the first time he met her.

FLASHBACK

_Hagrid? _

"_Do I`K'ow you" came from the half giant_

_Before Harry could cover his blunder a shout filled the air and the earth trembled _

"_BLUNDERING IDIOT"_

_CRASH_

_Sieghart Highwind was many things, but a fearless idiot he was not, so when a woman fell from the sky brandishing a vine stilled rapier filled with brambles and thorns and a face filled with fury so he did what any intelligent male do and duck for cover._

_The small hole in the ground showed the girl better, pointy ears and a dead flower on the hand not holding the rapier, red soggy eyes were the evidence of crying. _

"_Swee..." anything the dragon knight tried to say was interrupted as she lunged at him, rapier violently sweep in his direction; as she griped the dead flower._

_Yet nobody intervened, the rescued simply were terrified of the elf, but his friends only shooked their heads slightly, yet made no move to intervene, in fact the goblin was watching with glee (sanguinophilie), the German was gob smacked, the dwarfs only muttered something about that time of the year and went with Hagrid for a drink, yet the only one to talk was the American._

"_That bloody haze for brains actually did it, he gave her a heart orchid" the exclamation was made with a lot of emotion "and if it is dry no wonder she is pissed"_

"_What is a heart Orchid? And who is her, but why aren't you helping, or me for that question?" exclaimed Harry at the incredulous looks he received, but also at discovering he could not enter even if he wanted. _

"_In reverse order" the Were exclaimed, happy for the distraction as the elf viciously tried to rip his new friends heart._

"_We can't intervene since it is an elfin situation, so other creatures have no business on it, magic actually enforce it; the beauty Eviy Tifftenia and some kind of tree, she was the one that gave me the magic juice, and as for the Orchid, are you sure you don't know, I mean, any fighter knows of them, they are a special flower that can connect with the life force of another living being, fighters give it to their loved ones when they go on missions, as a signal of hope, as long as the one connected lives the flower will glow, yet if the heart stops then the plant withers and dies, is like a promise of return" _

_Now Harry could actually understand the gist of it, Sieghart entered the other world the flower died making her think he had died. And now seeing him alive it's too much, no wonder she is pissed, it actually remained him of how Hermione reacted after his stunts and everybody though he would not make it._

"_Fuck it, just for giving it to here in elven eyes they are engaged" the were finished_

_Before Harry could comment on the news he spied from the corner of his eye and object fling at top speed in their direction._

"_DOWN" as both ducked as a sound of air cutting filled on top of them as the rapier flew right next to them and stab the ground._

_Returning their eyes to the couple he could see she was disarmed but continued to pound into the dragon slayer`s chest, yet he didn't move, sorrow filled their faces as tears poured non stop._

"_Thought… you …. Dead… no… time… too… much" she tried to say between sobs as she buried her face into his shoulder and embraced him as her cries became louder, yet the lancer softly embraced her, tears filled his eyes as he softly kissed her forehead, and whispered soothing words._

_"Sorry, it was never my intention to hurt you, my heart only stopped a second but returning to you was important, my soul, my heart, my life, my dream my future, you are all of them and nothing would keep me apart of you" as he embraced her tighter, and her sorrow lightened._

_Anything else will remain a mystery as Edmund grabbed Harry by the cuff of the neck, despite his protest, and hauled him to the bastion. Citing something about giving them a bit of privacy._

_They found them latter sitting side by side in front of some graves, the 2 smaller were his parents, the big one of his adoptive father, Harry almost had a heart attack as he heard it was a dragon. And on the floor in front of them the pieces of Mordread's wand._

END OF FLASH BACK

A light of recognition filled his eyes "Thanks I will pay my respects then, and please just call me Harry, Miss Willow" said Harry standing up while Hedwig was on her second serving and trying to consume her own weight in pig goods, the fact that she and Hooktip were even more graceful and less gross that a certain ginger haired wasn't missed by the wizard.

She only calls him Outworlder since they discovered he was from other world, damn mess that made, till Sieghart spun a story to explain his presence here using some facts about the experiments on the castle and that they meet after the death of Mordread, in order to keep the existence of the Grim Reapers and the SDD. The reactions were slightly funny, Druakger asked of his worlds Dwarf and metals, Hooktip kicked him in the shins and told him to goblin up, Lizberg face palmed as he grumbled about BWSS (British Wizard Stupidity Syndrome), Edmund actually gave him the thumbs up while Eviy only gazed at him before her demur softened.

"And I told you that I will only call you that till you call me by my given name" came from a calmer Eviy, is amazing how that gobbling can get under her skin.

"No can do" he replied smiling as he left the hall

Lizberg raised an eyebrow at his departure before adding "It is actually very terrifying how much alike those two are"

Back field near the Goblin camp entrance

The zone looked as if a child took various pictures of scenery and mashed them together in a Collage, the pitch black stone doors signaled the entrance to subterranean tunnels country, making it the goblin territory, a small patch filled with plants and flowers was directed to the lake and then directed to the forest surrounding the area.

Knelling in front of several slabs of stone and a massive Sardonyx formation was Sieghart, speaking in a low tone voice, a mirad of emotions cruising on his face. So full concentrated on his activity he almost jumped when someone crouched beside him and offered a small prayer.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a normal

"Nothing really, is just I wish I could have done this on my world" Harry responded

"What would stop you now?"

"Nothing"

After 10 minutes both stand up and took to the field.

"Come on, lets start your real training"

"Wait REAL?" _Then what the heck was last week_ he thought as he remembered and shivered.

DAY one

"OK I am going to duel you and test your reflexes" Sieghart said

Harry prepared for a small battle remembering he was under the effects of the Etheron.

CHANTUS BELLAX

A bright light filled the air and all became black. Lesson 1, never underestimate your enemy.

DAY two

He had to run, the forest was thick, but then again he was fighting a werewolf so the distance was a must.

It took a couple of minutes before he could breath a bit, the instant he tried to rest near a tree he heard a barely audible click and then someone turned on the heat. Lesson 2; never forget about the human part of the werebeasts.

Day three

He was hanging up side down from a vine, as he watched the amused smirk of the pretty Half Elf as she waved her finger and the vine wobbled him.

Lesson 3 never EVER fight an Elf, the representations of the nature spirits, in a BLOODY FOREST

Day four

He managed to disarm her, but Hooktip continued to ambush him with a new weapon, he counted daggers, swords, spears, rapiers, anything with a pointy tip to stab him.

As the leaves moves and rattled he pointed his wand in that direction, a curse ready on his lips, yet the sensation of deja-vu continued to hit him, as if a velociraptor or another predator would blindside him the instant he started the spell fire. Yet it was all for naught, as the soil he was standing moved a bit and just behind him the Goblin busted from bellow with the most wicked looking axe he ever laid eyes on.

"KAKAROTT2"

Lesson 4; Goblins are vicious little buggers that knows how to use any weapon, no matter the sex.

He shuddered as he tried to suppress the memories of the following days.

"Hey you coming?" shouted Sieghart from inside the forest.

With a sigh Harry just sprinted in his direction, a grim view of the future. The only thing that kept him calm was the sight of a small fox like creature with bushy tail, green as the forest, and a small red gemstone horn on its forehead, the cute little thing was nibbling a dandelion. Cute, yet it didn't stopped his feeling of foredoom

"Ah Ruby, are you ready to help me with his training?" Sieghart asked as he scooped the critter in his arms

Pyuuuuu

Surprised and full of curiosity harry wanted to know just what it was.

"O this little fellow is my familiar, Ruby, he is a Carbuncle" while nuzzling on the plushy like creature as Ruby yipped.

**Bestiary**

Carbuncle

Also known as _Magi Felix Reflectio,_ is a magical animal from Central America, its origin is shrouded in mystery, but what little is known was from Maya, Olmeca and Lenca Lore. Reports of Incan Lore also have mention of them. They are hailed as protectors, since they can only give birth in Ley Lines the Kits develop a high magical resistance, to the point they are capable of reflecting Mana (Magical energy) to its origin.

Very Nimble and very intelligent, they are capable of understanding human speech to the point it is recorded some tried to respond using charades; They are very picky on who they go near, always running from humans, making it almost impossible for them to become familiars, since they look for those that are more in connection with nature and able to ignore destiny.

The horn in their heads is made of gemstone, the most common being sapphire and ruby, almost like a giant carbuncle, hence they name. While it is reported they could channel magic to create a Barrier around living things or places, it was never proved, any experimentation is blocked by those these creatures trust, since the magical bond is stronger, Humans that take a carbuncle for familiar care more for protecting than destroying, yet they will become fierce defenders of the small magical animal.

Very playful, but also good to identify the character of others and distrust those that hide nasty intentions, they share more traits with the Kneazels than with Demiguises.

They travel alone, unless mated, and they travel with the mate and the cubs till they reach of age, Carbuncles mate for life, completely herbivores and Insectivores, it seams Dandelions is the equivalent of Catnip for them; their blood has no discovered magical properties since no master will lend a Carbuncle for study. Weak against Physical Attacks thanks for their small size; yet almost immune to any magical action, only vulnerable to already deflected ones, or those of magical origin but physical form.

Attack: C-

Magical Attack: B-

Physical Resistance: C+

Magical Resistance: S+ (Reflection)

Speed: S+

Harry marveled at the cute but intriguing creature, and why he heard the bestiary with Hermione's voice? He had to ponder on that too.

"As you know magic can be diverse in various sectors" the Dragon Knight started

"Yeah, I think it is on light, dark and grey magic" Harry responded, remembering reading that classification on his world, but the look he got from Sieghart made him think, heck even Ruby was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Okay, NO, that classification was made in Brittan in the 1600s, and is no longer valid, anybody using it, is like asking from the best cave to live and paying in Salt, well not in salt, that currency is still valid in some countries." Sieghart ranted.

Harry remembered how his Brittan was still on the Victorian era, so he had the decency to blush.

"Ok, we were going to release you magical output with some help of Ruby here, but maybe you need a crash course first."

Magic can be divided depending on its Action, Casting, Language, Form, Energy and Objective.

-By action, they are classified by how nature sees it.

Black Magic, this one is attack; it is considered black because they force nature to do something unnatural.

White Magic, this one goes along with the rules of nature, and is used mostly to heal or protect, Heal, Regan and Esnua are the most common example, and they don't force nature to do something against its own laws.

Green and Red, are those that influence nature to do something different or in some cases imitate Nature itself, mostly is the manifestation of magic, like Protego, Shella, Reflectio are the best examples.

-By Cast is classified Command or Pledge.

Command Magic is when the user orders magic to make and specific action, is very popular since it is only shouting Incantations or spells, but the power level is very limited as the effects are. Many wizards use them using Latin, Maya, or plain English. The most popular for Dragons is the Thu`um or voice and it consist of shouting to magic on the dragon language.

Pleadge magic is more for enchantments, they take a lot of time and concentration but the reward is better, since you actually ask magic to do an action you can be specific like to strike certain targets. Poems and songs are the most popular way.

-By Language, it depends on the way, be it Spoken, Shout, danced and written.

Spoken, using the normal language to use magic, Latin, English Spanish it doesn't matter, it must be vocal.

Shout, or Thu`um, you actually cry magic, the power is on the voice to the part even a normal conversation can be lethal; Dad used it but never taught it to me as my talent led to other ways.

Danced, using corporal movements to balance the energy and release it.

Written consist in using runes to order magic. It can be used by writing with magic crests, or using hand sings to write the specific runes in the air, the language doesn't matter very much, but this is the most subtle.

-By Form, it can be classified on Creation, Alchemy, Ritual, Ability and Holding

Creation Magic consists on conjuration and more, it tells magic to make an object or event, examples are Incendio and Glacius. The form elements out of magic stop the magic flow and they stop but it doesn't destroy what was made out of it, it needs a lot of concentration. There is a third type known as Hammer Space, where you can hide things on your own essence, like a personal Bag of Holding made from Mokeskin, just tied to your soul.

Alchemy Magic is to change or create something with the use of nature and some regents, you may know it as Transmutation and Transfiguration. The first needs a complete knowledge of the objects you need and with what you start, for the change is permanent as it forced the object to change, even if the magic stops or is dispelled the change is absolute, like changing a carbon into a diamond with pure pressure even if it was magical pressure.

The second on the other hand fuels magic into the object to make it change, it doesn't forces it since it can be reversed, since nature objects to change they tend to return to the original shape without the magic holding it, all this depends on the power vs resistance and visualization. Don't ask for formulas I am a more intuitive then Arimatician.

Ritual Magic can be classified on Blessing, Protection, Cursing, Destruction or Change. They use the magic on earth, along with regents to ask nature to make what is asked.

Ability Magic is the most rewarding one, where you force the magic to change your body or the elements surrounding you to make something impossible by normal means, Parselmouth is and ability magic since the caster uses magic to fix his tongue to imitate the one of the snakes giving them the ability to communicate with reptiles, Roarnoac on the other hang changes our vocal cords to those of a dragon, so we can use their language. And yes Dragon Slayer magic, Animagus, Metamorphmagus and Circenimagus are Ability magic.

Holder magic consist on the use of a Regent or a Forci to do spells, the magic depends on the item, European wizards are classified on Holder type since they use their wands as forci and without it they cant use magic. Swords, Staves, Rings and Gems are the most popular Focis. Sword makes good for endurance or destructions spells; Staves Help channel the energy of nature soy elemental magic is their forte; rings can be used as substitute wands, but for their form they can get runes for auto spells or energy storage; Gems are natural to store magic power that can then be forced into metals to do our biding.

-By Energy are classified by the energy they use, be it natural (Mana) that is the one of the world, the one in nature, Internal (Prana or OD) better known as the one we have inside us and we produce or a mixture (MP) of both, using the surrounding Mana and mixing you with your own Prana.

-By Objective the classification is more reduced as, True Magic or an event made by magic that can't be reproduced by other means, yes dimension travel or time travel are some of those, magic not reserved for mortals, Marble is a explanation for nature magic, it can be a Phatasm Marble where you play with the chances to obtain your desire result like a lighting hitting a certain object in a specific time, imagine a case filled with 99 white marbles and 1 black, these gives you the ability to pull out the black every time on the other Hand a Reality Marble changes the rules of the chance and the game to put yours now, in other words you change all the white marbles into black ones; Miracle magic is the ones that defies normal rules like levitation or form change and Ancient Magic is still a mystery only known y Elves and other magical races.

Harry was paying attention to the classifications, he knows tis was just a digested and small explication, but DAM it was making his head hurt, a small part of him actually connected a dot. "Changes the rules, WAIT, does that mean that last spell you used was a Reality Marble" his shout actually waking up Ruby.

Sieghart actually smiled, "wow so of all I told you that was the part it stuck, hehe, well you are right my Eternal Starlight Road is a Reality Marble, but is unique to me and can only be used by the Aria I developed, sorry kiddo I can't teach it you, for it has to be developed on its own not to mention the power you need to pull it of is monstrous, many have and easier moment making a meteor crash on their target than using one."

Harry was a bit crestfallen, that magic would actually make things easier, but then he remember he choose to do what is right not easy.

"Don't worry right now we are going to train, but first I need to release you potential, admit it you barely reach your maximum strength and the wand only limits you, by the way don't think we didn't notices your best spells are a Stunning, Disarming and Guardian Charm, come on you need a better arsenal." Sieghart seeing his new ward completely chastised he started.

"Now release your magic, this will also help use see where your potential lies. Do it like this" a powerful aura appeared around him as his hair and clothes billowed and some dirt was being pushed down or up.

He tried to, but he could reach for his magic.

"Not like that, Again"

He still tried but without any visible result

After a couple of failed tries, Harry was getting frustrated, and was about to give up when ruby tackled him.

PIuuuu,

PIuuu

Pi

uuu

Ruby was doing this funny dance, while Sieghart only nodded "so that is the problem"

"Clear your mind" he tried to suppress a shudder as he heard that, "Now imagine doing a spell, good, now concentrate on your arm, fell the power flow, it must be different"

Harry tired and he felt it, feint that it was, but warm.

Watching the smile Sieghart kept his tone calm, "Now try to imagine it going through your body, like the blood in your veins, feel as that warm is spreading all around you."

It took a bit, mostly as he could feel the warm energy spread inside him, starting from his heart to his legs, arms and head, he felt almost euphoric, Who knew this could feel good, his meditation reached a bit of blocks, mostly because the no use of magic in those areas of his body. But "Something is dulling it"

"Nop, right now you are just releasing magic, for it to be complete you need to open all your circuits, do this, imagine a trigger that when you activate, it will release all that power in an instant"

Still basking on the warms, but a bit tired, Harry could help but ask, "A trigger?"

"Yeah a trigger, you know something that release energy in an instant, everybody have them to switch it from off to on, like a wave hitting a rock, the hammer of a gun hitting the bullet, the faster the trigger the better the release, it can also be something hatching/bursting from an egg, mine is a lighting touching earth."

Harry valiantly tried to imagine something, but nothing important came, and those that did failed o do the trick, taking off a broom, firing a spell, a fist hitting Malfoy, nothing, he even tried to think of a hammer falling down on a crimson blade resting on an anvil, the instant it hit, as fire and sparks jumped from the contact point he felt it, the energy released as torrents of power filling him, cursing through him.

It was too much too fast he could even bite back a scream, it hurt, the only memory he could compare was the Cruciatus on his body as his blood heated and his nerves boiled, he tried to control it, to shut it down,

"Don't, if you tries to contain it you could damage your self" the worry was clear on his voice, but Harry wanted the pain to stop, "Quick think of tissue healing, of cells multiplying, imagine cuts mending and bones reconstructing, Ruby a barrier to prevent a feedback"

He didn't know why, but he felt it would help, imagining all those things didn't work, as he was now becoming more tired.

"NOW command your magic HEAL" the order was simple, his threshold to pain was reaching his limit, but he had nothing to lose, so he commanded.

HEAL

The effects was instantaneous, he could feel as the power left him and changed, he could feel the pain subsiding, heck eve when he was tired he could feel better, the bruises from training disappearing.

When the last of power left him he could open his eyes as a pair of arms hold his shoulders, but he felt tired, his vision was getting blurry, he can even hear the shouts of the others coming from the Bastion.

"How d- you f-l?" he heard from Sieghart as all became black.

"What happened" the now wide awake Druakger asked, "that magical buildup was too wild, are you fighting another demi-human?" it was testament to the shock of him that his speech barely appears slurred.

"No, just training Harry here to release his conducts" and he has to talk to him after conversing with Eivy, if what he saw on his magical aura was true then, well he doesn't know what to even think.

Some time latter

It was bright, that he could tell, warm bright and I smelled like if some one stuck a horse in the med ward. Opening his eyes the bright light was blinding as it took a couple of seconds for his eyes to adjust.

The first thin he saw was white walls, at his left a therstal, evidence of the horse smell.

"She actually fought to enter here with you" a soft voice came from his right, turning around he could see Eivy sitting on a couch, Sieghart's head resting on her lap as he doused of and she played with his hair. "The bond the two of you must great, she almost defeated half the bastion" she chuckled a bit.

Harry turned to see Hedwig resting there, her head on top of the bed, but the sensation that she wanted to get closer. "Yeah she is my familiar, she was an Owl you know" he spoke with a bit of sorrow

"Great bond must have it been, to defy death and to actually remember you as her new form, she must really love you"

Harry spend a bit of time in silence, not knowing what to say, Hedwig was his first friend, his confident, her death hurt, a lot. So he watched the couple with a bit of envy, but it soon turned to longing, imagining himself in that position, resting content on the lap of a brown haired girl, that imaged disappeared as he shacked his head of those thought, while more common he still needs to comprehend them.

"Thinking of someone?" Eivy asked it was scary how the both could read him; they still can't beat HER, but still.

"Just remembering and questioning"

"Is she important? Your family? Your mate?" he shook his head

"Yeah she is, but I don't know, I…" he keep quiet. "What happened?" trying to change the subject

The elf saw it, but decided to make him happy, as her mate inhaled deeply, "Magic Overload, you pushed more power than what your body was accustomed, and then Magical Exhaustion as you used all in a spell, it was big, but was enough to realize something, I could feel Sieg's worry"

"_Overload, exhaustion, well that explains the feeling of extra power, and why he has the need of some extra hours of bed…WAIT she said something about feeling Siegharts worry, does she…. Maybe she knows a bit"_ those thoughts invaded Harry's mind, maybe.

"Did you say you could feel his worry, is this elf magic or you two are soul bound?" the question escaped his lips before he could moderate it.

Her face flushed crimson as indignation filled her voice, "BOUND never, we are Soul Mates you Rascafaron"

"Aren't both the same" he asked, as he backed away, fear from the fast she could change her demur.

Watching the confusion on his face actually stopped her ire, "You don't know?" as he shook his head in negative she calmed down, ignorance can be forgiven, but is also dangerous.

"They are very different, Soul Bounds, are dangerous, for they unite 2 or more souls into one, many think it is romantic but it isn't, for while you could hear and feel what the other bonded feels and vice versa the souls start to merge till the individuality disappears and instead of 2 there is one in 2 bodies. In Elvin the soul bound is a punishment that bounds the guilty party to the victim so they could never hurt them again and with the benefits of communicating with them even ordering them or draining their power, essence or knowledge; along with the fact that the price is to erase the existence of the punished in the end as they mix."

Harry went wide eyed, is this what could happen to him with Hermione, to get in that mess till the both of them forget who they were? Before his fatalist train of thought continued Eivy started on the mates.

"Soul mates on the other hand are the most beautiful thing in the world, it is a real marriage made in heaven as god creates both souls to complement and love, they can love others but the pull of the soul is hard to describe, it is very rare to find one, and even less rare for one to find their mate in this world, for if you find it never leave them."

Harry insisted she went on, "Well they are certain benefits, similar to the bound but without the risk of merging, a Soul Mate is your other half, when you are side by side you feel safe and secure, that source of warm that never burns, you gain some of the other half abilities as a part of your soul merges with your mate and another part of your mates soul fuses with yours, you will always have a part of each other, curiously they have stages."

1 stage

Couple feels attraction to each other, very defensive of the other, this starts when their souls connect, and normally a lock of sights is enough for it, but at this time the feeling can get confused by sibling nature.

2 stage

This one starts with physical contact, a simple hug can initiate it, and you feel like addicted to them, like you want to never leave that embrace, even the most skittish being would look for the embrace of the other without care of the world, again feelings can be mixed, but in this stage the couples could read the other without the need to talk, they understand with gestures and even synchronize on day to day activities.

3 stage

Starts with the Kiss, many refer it as the kiss of true love, this is when a portion of the souls is exchanged but it doesn't merges, the best representation is the symbol of the Ying and Yang, all from above boost as you can now feel the most extreme of the other emotions, thanks to it, you can use a couple of Mate magic, like calling for help in the time of need, or even sharing power thanks to soul portions but it is limited; if the connection is strong you even gain a bit of the abilities of the other, the ones you need to complement, example she is very patient and you brash, she gains more assertive and you gain more patience.

4 stage

The final stage, this one needs a real ritual to activate, that starts with vows in front of God, there must be witness and be finalized with a full mating; human weddings are a minor form of the ritual. In this Stage the souls complements the other, now you can have a telepathic bond with your mate, but unlike with the soul bound, this is voluntary so your normal though will not be heard by the other unless you will to it, now you can feel your mates presence and even locate them, the mate spells become more powerful to the point you can call your mate and they would arrive instantly, and even exchange energy and even life force; once it starts not even death can part them just as God commanded.

Seeing the blush on Harry's face she giggled a bit "Do you have a mate? Don't worry; as you can't force it since it's born from the heart, it is made from the most pure emotion, it is made of Love"

"But how to be sure" the doubt in Harry's voice was very clear, giving Eivy more reasons to comply with Sieghart's request.

"Let me tell you how I discovered mine" she said as she strokes the hair of the man on her lap, a few happy grumbles were heard but no other reaction.

"As you would know I am not a human, I am a Half Elf, we are very rare as many elves are disgusted with humans, and the thought of tainting the bloodline is almost unforgivable."

Those words made Harry think about the Pureblood Supremacist in his world, the only difference is that at least this ones were a different race, but also inexcusable.

"My mother was a human, but my father is one of the high elves of the land, when I was born the other elves tired to force my father abandon me, yet he loves me so much he refused the Council. That doesn't mean I lived happy, my father was concerned by what the other elves might do and he was right, you could say I was bullied by others, and didn't had any friends, this is very common on high elf society." The cold undertone her voice carried explained her distaste for the discrimination and the terms half as if they weren't a complete being.

"I was traveling with my father, it seems the Council was on a stalemate in the decision of defying or fighting the Overlord, so my father was traveling in look for allies and we found his old friend Sheel Vaat Ul, in Dragon it meant Midnight Red Star, he was the biggest dragon you could see, yet he was uninterested in the elven affairs, it seems he was taking care of a child, my father asked if he could think about it and Sheel accepted.

While Dragon hospitality is not well known, they are great hosts, but I was very arrogant, my father was the only important thing in my life so I decided to confront the great dragon's child, maybe even manipulate him, yet it was my surprise to find a black haired human in his den. The wariness filled me as some bad memories of my childhood returned. He was busy reading a scroll so I kicked him to gain his attention.

He was so distracted that my kick connected and send him tumbling to the lower part of the lair, I could not believe it he was unconscious as part of the hoard buried him. So I took my leave.

I saw him next on a nearby village; it seems he was looking for some provisions, it was that moment that our eyes met, at first I was only embarrassed until we lost eye contact, then I heard my father laughing, he almost near did but there he was, it seemed that when we locked eyes he was so distracted that he actually walked into a water canaled and went all the way down.

I didn't see him again till a couple of years later, the Council decided for neutrality and it was good, but my life continued to be miserable, so while I was trading with some goblins I saw him locked in vicious combat while yelling numbers and growling at each other, yet the goblins were only taking bet on it. It was after he won that I discovered that was how you negotiated with Goblins as the winner gets to decide the fees and prices. This time when we locked eyes he smiled to me as he breathed "beautiful", I was never called that, in fact to the other Elves I was a reject, so by now I was curios about him and the feeling I had, so taking a decision I followed him.

He came here to the Bastion under Hagrid, it seems that his father died some time ago under the hand of Grindewald, and he was traveling with a group of misfits. Here in the Bastion I had the ability to rest and be out from the Elf territory, from the harassment, so I messaged dad about it and he approved as long as I maintained communication.

In the next month was when we literally met, while here I was accepted, and there were no prejudice I still maintained some arrogance that keep me from some of my peers; that was when he presented himself, Sieghart Highwind, it was funny in all hat time I never had his name, he actually extended his hand to me and we kind of friendship, I was wary of course, no man could keep pure thoughts and I was trying to deny that strange pull I felt toward him.

It took some time to cement that friendship and trust, but he was not alone, as his friends joined us, he would always gaze toward me but he would only sigh. It was later that things got better and worse.

While I opened to them an elfin prophecy was made:

"In the solstice a Mix will take down the blood Monster and purify the forest garden in the solstice before its end the blood monster will be finished."

Turns out a Blood Corrupter, a being made of tainted Quimeric blood that could transform beings into a wicked version of themselves, had made his home near the garden where Elf normally give birth the problem was that his presence was poisonous to the Elf race.

The Council in its infinite wisdom decided since I was the only half breed I was the one to fight it to take it down, if I succeed I would be so tainted I could never returned yet if I died no loss for them and refusing would end on my father's and my exile so no matter the outcome was; naturally my dad was livid but it was a complete decision from the Council so he could do nothing, I had 8 days till the solstice and I was terrified.

At first I tried to deny it, my future was not to be that, but like all Elves I had to respect the prophecy, it was then that I broke down and started crying. No matter what I will lose everything.

That was how he found me, I was a wreak but he just hugged me, while other males had tried to grope me, he was only holding me; it took some time but he manage to pry what was happening, that my destiny was death or exile. He only whispered to me that al will be aright, gazing into my eye with a strange fire in them, as if al was possible.

It didn't take much time for me to fall in a deep slumber: I woke up in the morning of the next day in my bed, he was nowhere in sight and his band was tied to my arm. After looking for him all morning and not finding him I decide to look for the other and my search ended without success. Hagird actually told me that all of them parted to a mission in the morning yet they near indicated what mission it was.

I was livid and broken, those that called themselves my friends abandoned me, yet what hurt the most was that he was no longer here; I wanted to hate him, but could not. My father was trying to coax me to escape, to refuse that suicide duty but I was stubborn, since I had nothing to lose and my end would assure my father a better life I continued to train in order to make this quest, yet father managed to delay mi departure till the final day.

Spending all the time on training was not an option, so I tried to study spells that could end the creature so at least my mission would be success. But my mind wandered to him as I ached for his touch or at least to see him one last time and say goodbye.

It was the morning of the solstice when the elders decided to just teleport me near the beast, on the first lights of dawn the preparations where being made when a putrid smell filled the area.

Not much time longer a figure was visible on the horizon, many elves were becoming sick, yet the figure was becoming bigger as it approached till it was clearly identified it was the Blood Corrupter. Many inside the Bastion were on the verge of panic, yet my father was smiling, I didn't get it till a minute later.

You see the blood chimera was a monster that could travel fast with multiple legs, yet this one was repting toward us, more like someone was dragging it toward us. That was when I saw who was bringing it here.

Turns out that in front of the beast Sieghart and the others were pulling it to the bastion, they looked worse to wear, tattered clothes, broken weapons and bleeding in all places. Yet their eyes defied the apparent exhaustion they sported, it was then that we could gaze clear on the beast, all of its limbs and tail were cut off and cauterized while its massive body was bounded with goblin chains.

As they drew closer I actually regained my breath, and tears filled my eyes, they never abandoned me. When he was closer he dropped the chain he was pulling and approached me I didn't know how to react, or what to say as his eyes locked with mine he said "didn't I told you it would be alright"

Speechless was one way to describe me, yet he seemed to ponder

Something as h swayed on his feet, before anybody could react he closed his lips to mine and kissed me.

It was sweet, tender and I could even taste his exhaustion while light filled and a song resonated on my very soul. It was the most pleasuring experience, and before long he pulled back a stupid smile on his face "finish it quickly, I am going to bed" and he started to walk to the bastion.

While I was blushing there madly I could not comprehend what happened, why those sensations filled my own being. I was puled of my shock as the elders started ranting and berating about the prophecy and my apparent disregard of it.

THWAK

CRUNCH

Before anyone could react the 2 closest elders where on the floor one with a dark eye near my dad as he rubbed his fist, the other on the floor and on top of him Sieg, his eyes closed while the elder tried to open his mouth, it seems the Dragon slayer managed to break the Elf's jaw. And in a cold yet shocking voice he spoke.

"Imbeciles, weak forms of life, you who do what fate dictates on a whim you who believe to be superior yet are lower. Do us a favor and shut up, only the weak follow the destiny in front of them and refuse to change it, anything is possible with enough Will, guts and allies. Yet you refuse, showing how useless you really are, that stupid ranting you call prophecy only said she has to kill it, delivering the killing blow, not defeat it so it doesn't matter if it is at 100% or if it chained to the ground. Eivy is one of us and ill be dam if we let her do this alone so any objections" his rant became more louder as he spoke

One of the elders filled with arrogance actually questioned who he was and the answer delivered more than they bargained for.

"I am Sieghart Highwind, son of the Midnight Crimson Star, Dragon Slayer, and the one to end you if you bother her again, just **TRY ME**" the last part was delivered in Roanoac before he just turned around and walked to the bastion. I was worried and wanted answers so with a quick blow and a Magnus spell it ended quickly, easy on an unmovable beaten target, and ran after him only to fid him and the others on the floor sleeping.

"My father questioned me about him, when I told all about Sieg he smiled sadly, before he pulled me on a hug and congratulate me for finding a Soul Mate" Eivy continued a bit of tears flowed as she remembered that event.

Harry paid close attention, he normally though that Sieghart and him were a like on many things, but it seams that the lady in front of him was knew more about his situation from self experience prophesies that ruin your life, bullies, not much friends, being seen as different by your peers and even more, heck even the half blood status was almost the same.

"It took some time for father to explain that I was in the third stage, and took three days for the others to wake up, at first I was worried they were corrupted, yet after a bit of questioning I discover that they went looking for the beast and fought it the first day" she was keeping a soft smile, not noticing movement under her.

"They fought it 7 days and 7 night till the last day were they brought it to the bastion, I couldn't comprehend it, even father was shocked by it" this time she stopped as a hand caressed her cheek, looking down she could see her beu was awake and smiling softly.

"You were and still are worth it" Sieghart's soft voice was heard in al the room. Adjusting himself from the confortable position he was, the knight took a seat near her lover and hugged her while watching Harry.

"Yo Harry how is it hanging, feel better?" while he tried to play it cool it was obvious in the dragon knight's eyes some remorse

"Actually I feel better, a bit tired but better" was Harry's honest response

"That is obvious, you used almost all your power, impressive but dumb, on the other hand good idea to focus it on a healing spell as it doesn't overpower and the extra energy is expanded" Eivy praised and scolded at the same time

"Kiddo I have good news, bad news, great ones and horrible ones, what would you like to hear first" Sieghart spoke in a monotone voice, the moment was lost as the Elvin girl hit him on the shoulder with a "Behave" spoken

"Ok just joking, well the bad news is that you are too tired to continue training in magic, the good news is that physical training is still available." He spoke with a smile, ignoring that squeak Harry made at his tone of "physical"

"The horrible news is that I was unable to determine your true potential and need more information, but the best news are that with your pathways open now your core will grow and be able to use Mana, while on the plus side Eivy will be able to determine it herself." The cheerful response

Harry was happy, but something was bothering him, they are helping him yet knew nothing about him, maybe this will help them too, so with a deep breath he took a decision. "Sieghart, thanks for the help, but I think I need to tell you everything" at their confused faces he continued "I mean all about my story, the Hallows, His mission, the war and specially Voldemort"

Eivy snorted at the mention of that name as she mouthed "coward", Harry could say it was directed at his nemesis, yet what bothered him was that Sieghart was trembling; before he could question him the dragon knight shuddered as he felt back in a full belly lagh.

"AHA HA HA HA, Volde.. HA HA mort… Heheh" he was actually rolling on the floor as he then picked up a small phone from his pocket and he pressed a bottom, suddenly a fanfare resounded on the room

Tutu tu Turu tutu tu turut

The both of them were blinking owlishly as the dragon knight recovered from that kind of hysteria, "Sorry *snicker* but the fact your mortal enemy's *hehe* name sounds more from a Final Fantasy Mid-Boss3, and that was funny as I imagined a battle like this"

With a wave form his hand a image appeared in front of them, it looked like an old videogame as a plain appeared on the illusion, three characters moving it what was described a 32 bit image then a peculiar wraith appeared in front of the 3 characters.

A Wild Voldemort Appeared, as a battle music sounded with the image. Then one of the characters that looked like him attacked the wraith and the text read WILD VOLDEMORT FLEED THE BATTLE. That moment that previous victory fanfare sounded again and even Harry had the trouble to control a laugh.

He had no idea how much that image will affect the next outcome, but he could actually feel some of the fear that Tom's name give actually disappear.

As he gave his story Hedwig had woken up and was now nuzzling on him, giving Harry strength as he told his life story and that of his Britain. While his tale was meeting some disbelieving stares, he continued till the last part he remembered, Hermione's death, before everything went white and he met Sieghart.

Blinking at the tale Sieghart summed his thoughts in 3 responses:

"Okay, that is one messed country you live"

"We should re-pass your story in order to gain tactical advantage"

"You are a Fucking Shinji Ikary without a Mehca"

When Harry questioned who this Shinji was, Eivy and Sieghart shared a look, and they would train him, not only for battle but also for life, as he seems to need a hobby and other ways to alleviate tension.

Some Months Later

Harry was in front of a Goblin Portal, using this as an excuse to travel and maintain the secret of the land of the dead. It looked easy but then again trouble was almost his second name.

It seemed that Fate discovered what the Grim reaper was doing and she decided to stall the paper works in order to make him stew in desperation, but she didn't know he was in another world receiving training so it was a win, the problem was she was happy with the other time line and would be trouble in the future.

Hedwig was by his side, his familiar also received certain changes in the training, and he shivers as he remembers the all the trouble, pain and terror his new friends gave him.

Friends, it made his heart ache that he would never see them again, but still they encouraged him, pushed him to his limits and showed him how ot deal with goblin and other races.

"The trick is not to treat them like they were of your race, but you to treat them as their own race if you were part of them" was Hagrid's form

"Ready, the portal has being adapted to your world" Rose told him as she watched the colors of the magic change, along with Sieghart and Eivy, the only ones to know of the secret, the others here thought it was some sort of Elf magic.

"Good luck kiddo and show them the good fight, and Mid-boss for us" Sieghart mentioned as he hugged his adopted brother, not that it matter as others actually thought those 2 were silbings.

"thanks" Harry watched as the others gave him a bag filled with items and scrolls forcing him to continue with his training.

"OK now go" with the Ein's signal in his head, Harry mounted Hedwig and run through the portal, until a voice made him react in panic

"Portal Ready doooooooooooooood"

"The DOOR, DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD"

And he was sucked by the magic without a chance.

Pain

Pain and Cold

Pain Cold and Fear

He could only feel those as he was separated from his familiar, when the pain subsided the other two remained, so as he opened his eyes he cursed those prinnys.

For infornt of him was a Dementor

And Harry Reacted.

TBC

* * *

Okay, sorry for the delay, but it took some time for the scenarios to merge into a good chapter instead of a sausage (it's a Spanish saying) plus my computer just crashed soi am using a lended one along with work and life well. Hope you liked my explanation of the Soul bounds and Soul Mates, as for the relation with the OC, this is like JK always did, first friend out of his house, dead; first parental figure, dead; and so on, Harry was separated of those that could actually help him to grow and develop. Those real role models, so I gave him one. Omakes at the bottom.

1, Old reference to dawn or morning since it was believed that the sun is born and rises at dawn and dies at dusk

2, I have read fics where goblin language is compared to the Klingon, while funny, in the quest for something more I kind of used another warrior alien race, more savage and fierce, witch culture could be more attuned to the Goblins, while I se Klingon more like the Orcs. Kakarott in that language it means "Battle Cry", a cookie for the one to identify the race.

3. Play disgea and FF to understand, and yeah I had a similar reaction the first time.-

Till next time;

Chapter 4 Fool Flight

**OMAKE:**

Shining Finish

The fire exploded revealing a slightly burned, but still obscure figure, holding a glowing fist, this made the minotaur gape at the sheer impossibility, hell fire consumes all, AND HE STILL DEFIES HIM, yet he still live, he still exist, but as the smoke cleared he could tell something was very different.

The figure in front of him wasn't the knight from ago, instead it looked like he was wearing a giant armor like a metal suit that covers all his body and different colors, white and blue all over, the glowing fist covered gauntlet was raised, and foreboding filled him he had seen this before but by the love of the empire he could not remember how it ended.

Just then the figure spoke, his voice filled with power and WILL.

With the Help of the Other World!

This fist of mine glows with an Awesome power!

Its burning grip tells me to DEFEAT YOU!

Take this! MY LOVE, MY ANGER AND ALL MY SORROW!

SHINING STRIKE! GO! GO! GO!

O right, this was going to hurt, no a second later there was a bright light and then darkness.

It was good he died that instant for he would never want to be the one to explain his Overlord how his old British Castle was vaporized along with half of Scotland.

**OMAKE:**

Memory Sword

The fire exploded revealing a slightly burned, but still obscure figure, holding a glowing fist, this made the minotaur gape at the sheer impossibility, hell fire consumes all, AND HE STILL DEFIES HIM, yet he still live, he still exist, but as the smoke cleared he could tell something was very different.

The figure in front of him was the knight from ago, but in front of him, was a familiar golden sword and right between them as if blocking his attack a blue and gold sheath glowing on fay magic. Then he remembered that sheath, it was from his mortal enemy, that sheath was Avalon the Ever Distant Utopia.

Just then the knight spoke, his voice filled with power as he raised the sword.

**EX-! **

A Bright Holy Light flowed to the blade and extended to the sky, going trough the ceiling as if it wasn't there. O right, this was going to hurt, that was the Sword of Promised Victory, a noble phantasm

CRACK

And it was even more dangerous, it as a broken one.

**CALIBUR!**

No a second later there was a bright light as the magic blast fully traveled the meager distance that separated one, his last thought was a curse for the lady of the lake for giving that weapon to another Justice-Seeker.

**OMAKE:**

Mid-boss

The cemetery was cold; his minions were now again under his command just as soon as he demonstrates his displeasure; his greatest annoyances and foe lay in front of him defiance on his face as he still breath.

"_Well we can't have all in the world" _Mussed Lord Voldemort, "_but then again this is something I can quickly take care of"_

"Rise Harry Potter, now we duel" as he bowed "what is it? Does Dumbledore doesn't teach you common courtesy, no BOW" as hi directed his wand to the boy and forced him to kneel "there, wasn't to hard right? Now we fight"

He was so sure of his own superiority that he missed the wicked gleam that formed on his opponent face, the only one that saw it recognized it, and need new pant for that.

It was only his years of ruthless battler that made him jump back and dodge a sword blow. When he concentrated on his opponent he had to control his Poker face.

For infront of him was Harry Potter, the boy that refuses to die, and his new name the Kid with a vicious looking sword and the most feral smile.

Without a warning Harry jumped with a sword strike that would cleaved him if he hadn't created a shield that blocked that strike just over his shoulder.

"WITH THE POWER I HAVE AS A KNIGHT-" Harry Potter jumped back in order to dodge a combo of curses before he continued his onslaught, just this time to the other shoulder.

"-AND IN THE NAME OF THE QUEEN I PRONUNCE THEE BE KNOWN AS MID BOSS" with that he jumped backward a couple of times and stabbed the earth as if making a pronouncement.

"SO MOTE IT" with that a wild light flashed in the graveyard, "Accio Cup" and with that the grinning boy disappeared.

"After HIM" Voldemort shouted

"Yes Mid Boss" every death eater pronounced, and with a speed known from submachines they were struck with the Voldemort Special.

Cries of pain filled the air as Voldemort, now christened Mid boss ranted in fury after he discovered that not even him could use the old name. For he was named in the name of the queen by his nemesis.

Chantus Bellax: Better known as Battle Chant, is a magical pledge that boost the users attack, speed, resistance, and magical power as longs as it is being feed with magic, almost quick to cast would make it a c type boost magic, yet because of the power level and concentration needed along with the magical upkeep it was upped to A class.

Heal: a traditional spell and the first of the three healing, it magical repairs the damage, like wounds, burnings or bruises, by magically forcing the body to react, stitching and healing the damages, the power input depends on the damages needed to repair, it is needed for the caster to know a lot of anatomy for he has to visualize the damage being repaired, and if he makes a mistake it could force a wrong healing or worst make more damage. It is used as a first aid since it can keep the patient stable till a more experienced medic could treat the damage.

Regan: magical metabolic accelerant, there is no true regeneration, it only accelerates the nucleus of cells, making them divide faster to the point the natural healing is hasted X10, it is a safe cast, the only downsize is that it forces the body to use a lot of its nutrients I a short time, but it can be quickly solved with supplements and a better diet; it does NOT recover stamina.

Esnua: Third first aid magic, used by healers, it simply covers toxins, poisons or any harmful substance in the organism and forces it out of the body. The more dangerous the substance, or powerful the poison the more power upkeep it needs, very useful if you lack antidotes, bezoars or phoenix tears.

The combo for dangerous poisoning is to use a quick heal to stabilize the patient and gain some time, Esnua to purge the poison till there Is no longer anything left in the body that could harm and then finish with a Regan in order to quickly recover the damage already made and prevent the patient from entering shock till it recovers completely


End file.
